


A Fairy Tale Ending

by XxJaspersAngelxX



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxJaspersAngelxX/pseuds/XxJaspersAngelxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I knew then what I know now, I would have been more careful. I would have stayed away and maybe, just maybe I wouldn't be running for my life now. It all started six years ago in the tiny town of Forks, Washington. That's where I got royally screwed by a family of vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a land far far away...

Oh who the fuck am I kidding, my life has never been a fairy tale and it sure as fuck wasn't far far away.

It all started six years ago in the tiny town of Forks, Washington. That's where I got royally fucked by a family of vampires.

Now I know you think I'm insane and before you call the creepy people dressed in white with the straight jackets let me start at the very beginning.

Charlie and Renee were high school sweethearts and they got married shortly after graduating. Charlie joined the Police Force and Renee... Well she was a free spirit and she had all kinds of fucked up hobbies to keep her happy. Though after a while I guess she got bored.

When she found out she was pregnant she tried to make it work, but when I was a year old she just couldn't take it any more. She packed our things and left, dragging me from place to place until she finally settled in Phoenix where she became a kinder garden teacher.

I had to grow up really fast because Renee kept forgetting to pay the bills and she couldn't cook for shit.

I spent summers in Forks but I hated the rain so when I was 12 I put my foot down and Charlie took two weeks leave to spend with me in California, every year.

When I was 17 Renee met Phil, a minor league baseball player. They had a whirl wind romance and got married 3 months after they met.

Phil traveled a lot with his baseball team and usually Renee would stay with me, but I could see it made her sad so I decided to move to rainy Forks to live with my dad, Charlie.

My dad was really happy to have me home after 16 years. Charlie was a lot like me, quiet and reserved, and he didn't do emotions. 

He picked me up from the airport and we drove to Forks in relative silence. He helped me carry in all my stuff and I could see he went through a lot of trouble to make me feel at home. He even redid my old room with new purple bedding and everything.

Apparently the lady at the store told him purple was the new "in" color for teenage girls, but I didn't really mind. It was kinda nice.

One thing I loved about Charlie... He didn't hover. He left me to unpack and get everything set up the way I wanted it, only calling me down for dinner. Charlie couldn't cook so he had ordered a pizza. I told him that I would cook dinner from now on. I sure as fuck wasn't planning on eating pizza every night.

Over dinner he told me about the arrangements for school and he told me a little about the people of Forks seeing as I haven't been here in years. From what he told me I knew that nothing had changed. 

Same people, same stores, same boring town. I bet I could still remember my way around this shit hole.

Just as we were finishing dinner there was a honk from outside and Charlie got this really bright smile on his face, which truthfully creeped me the fuck out because as I said, Charlie didn't do emotions.

He pulled me outside where two native American guys were standing, well one was standing, the other was in a wheelchair, next to an old red Chevy truck.

Charlie greeted them and him and the guy in the wheelchair were fooling around like children. It was nice to see this side of Charlie.

Charlie introduced them as Billy Black and his son Jacob. I could still remember them. Me and Jacob used to make mud pies when we were kids.

After I greeted them Charlie turned to me and asked me: "So what do you think Bells?"

I looked at him confused and he laughed before putting his arm over the side of the truck like he wanted to hug it or something.

Realization hit and I asked: "You bought me a truck?"

"It's a welcome home gift." Charlie said looking a bit embarrassed.

I ran over to him and hugged him thanking him over and over again. I don't think he ever knew how much it meant to me.

Jacob quickly showed me everything I needed to know and told me that if I ever needed a mechanic to just come down to the reservation. Apparently he fixed up the truck for Charlie when Charlie bought it.

After a while of talking and fooling around, Jacob and Billy left and me and Charlie went back inside. 

I cleaned up our dinner dishes before saying goodnight and heading to my room to grab my pajamas and headed to the shower. Another thing I hate, I have to share a bathroom with Charlie. I'm sure that's gonna make for some awkward times.

After standing under the hot water until my muscles relaxed and the water ran cold I quickly dried off, putting on my pajamas and got into bed. It was a long day and I started school the next morning.

As tired as I was I couldn't sleep. The fucking rain kept me up all night seeing as I wasn't used to sleeping with the sound against my window and the roof. I rolled around trying to ignore the sounds, even putting the pillow over my head but nothing seemed to help.

Finally at nearly 2 AM I managed to fall asleep only to wake up at 6 to a blaring alarm, feeling tired and groggy, knowing it was going to be a long day.

I got up reluctantly and took a shower, hoping it would help me wake up, before heading down stairs and grabbing some breakfast and some of Charlie's strong ass coffee to get me through the day.

Charlie had already left so I took my time eating before dumping my dishes in the sink and grabbing my backpack and jacket and heading out the door.

My truck roared to life, making me jump as I still wasn't used to the sound. I pulled out and drove to the school, which I found easily, parking my truck and ignoring all the stares I walked into the office.

Seeing a little red headed lady scurrying about doing who knows what, I cleared my throat to draw her attention. She jumped in fright, causing me to fight the laugh threatening to bubble out of my mouth.

"Well hello, dear. How can I help you?" She asked in a voice dripping in sweetness and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"Hello. I'm Isabella Swan," I said with a small smile.

"Of course you are," she said rummaging around on a desk overflowing with papers.

"Here you go. This is your schedule, a map of the school and a slip for all your teachers to sign which you must return at the end of the day," she said sweetly.

"Thank you," I said before turning to the door and walking out looking at my schedule and the map to see where I had to go for first period.

I could feel everyone staring at me, but no one was brave enough to approach me and I smiled at that, making my way to my first class.

Morning classes went by quickly and I met a few kids who seemed nice and a few who were not so nice. I liked Angela and her boyfriend Ben, but Mike was like a puppy following my every move and Jessica was obviously the gossip queen trying to get as much info about me as possible.

When Angela invited me to sit with them for lunch I agreed with a smile and followed her through the lunch line, scoffing at the food choices, thinking I would rather pack myself a lunch from now on.

We sat down at a table with all the kids I've met and a few more, but I didn't really pay much attention seeing as the doors open and five extremely beautiful, but pale "kids" walked it.

Jessica following my gaze said, "those are the Cullens. The two blonds are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The huge guy is Emmett, the pixie is Alice and the bronze haired one is Edward, the Cullens. Emmett and Rosalie are together and Alice and Jasper are together, but don't even bother with them, they don't socialize and Edward doesn't date."

Obviously she had been rejected, I thought to myself as I watched the Cullens. There was something different about them and I was curious to find out what.

If I knew then what I know today I would've been more careful.

After lunch I had biology and as I walked in I noticed the bronzed haired Cullen was in my class and sitting at the only table that had an empty chair.

I walked over to the teacher and gave him my slip and thankfully he didn't make me introduce myself. He just gave me my text books and told me to take a seat next to Edward.

When I sat down I noticed Edward was glaring at me murderously and he had a hand clamped over his nose like he smelled something really bad. He shifted his chair as far away from mine as he could and his hand was clenched into a tight fist.

I knew that I couldn't be the source of the smell as I still smelled the strawberry scent of my shampoo that I used that morning. I raised my eyebrow at him in challenge, but he just ignored me so I turned back to take notes, although I already did this lesson in Phoenix.

When the bell finally rang, Edward shot out of his seat and flew out the door like his ass was on fire and I heard students muttering about his extra weird behavior and that it had something to do with me.

I just ignored it and went through the rest of my day like nothing happened, but wondering inside what Edward's problem was. He didn't even know me, but he acted like a fucking prick.

I sighed in relief when the final bell rang and I rushed into the office to hand in the little slip. I froze when I opened the door, over hearing Edward demand the receptionist change his schedule and she told him that she couldn't as all the other classes were full.

Just as I was about to confront the prick about his behavior a gust of wind blew in from behind me and Edward stiffened before thanking the lady and rushing out side, shoving me out of the way quite rudely.

I glared at his retreating form before going to the reception desk and handing in my slip. I drove home deep in thought that afternoon, pondering the conundrum that was Edward Cullen.

I should have just left it alone...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
   
The next day Edward wasn't in school and according to the other kids that was very un-Cullen like as they only ever missed school on sunny days when they went on family camping trips.  
   
That seemed really strange to me as I couldn't see the perfect model-like Rosalie or the designer dressed pixie being outdoorsy. Even the guys seemed to well dressed that I couldn't picture them going on camping trips.   
   
I've also noticed that for being adopted they have eery similarities, like their golden eyes, their paleness and the dark circles that would appear and disappear underneath their eyes.  
   
The rest of the week passed relatively normal with no sign of Edward and I was itching for him to come back so that I could find out what the fuck his problem was. His actions of the first day bothered me to no end and I was determined to find out what made him act like such a prick when I did nothing to him.  
   
The weekend arrived with still no sign of Edward and I spent it by doing homework, cleaning the house, doing laundry and going grocery shopping with the weeks meals planned ahead. I kept busy trying to keep my thoughts from wondering to the strange family and the stranger actions of the youngest Cullen boy.  
   
Monday arrived with the ever present patter of rain against my window and I sighed inwardly at the thought of another dreary day in this cold, gray town. I got up, showered and got ready for school, not expecting anything to be different than the week before, but oh how wrong I was...  
   
As I drove into the parking lot at school, I saw the Cullen’s standing next to a shiny silver Volvo and they were staring at me almost expectantly and with them stood none other than Edward fucking Cullen.   
   
I decided to ignore them for the moment and got my back pack as I got out of the truck and made my way to my first class, thinking over what I was going to say to Edward in biology. I was determined to confront him about his fucked up behavior of the previous week.  
   
The morning went about as good as can be expected and soon it was lunch time. I've been packing my own lunch since the second day so I bypassed the lunch line and went to sit at our normal table where Jessica and Angela were already seated.  
   
We chatted about the normal school work until Jessica fake whispered, "Don't look now, but Edward Cullen is staring at you."  
   
I glanced up to see that he was in fact staring at me very intensely, like he is trying to figure out an extremely hard puzzle and it creeped me out. What was this guys problem?  
   
I raised my eyebrow at him and he quickly turned away and I was left to eat the rest of my lunch in peace, though I almost didn't finish as my stomach was filled with nervous butterflies at the thought of biology and sitting next to his creepy ass.  
   
When the bell rang, I reluctantly got up to throw my lunch bag in the trash before heading to class. Though I was determined to confront Edward, I was also nervous. I've always managed to go through my life unnoticed, but since I got here I've had this feeling that my life was going to change dramatically.  
   
If I only listened to my instincts...  
   
By the time I got to biology, Edward was already seated. I sat down and opened my books and just as I was about to turn to him and ask him what his problem was last week he shocked my by saying, "Hi. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Isabella?"  
   
Bi-polar much?  
   
"I prefer Bella," I said looking at him through the curtain of my hair.  
   
"Bella, I'm sorry about my behavior of last week. The scent of your shampoo brought back some painful memories," Edward said softly and though I got the idea that he wasn't completely honest I felt bad about thinking the worst of him.  
   
"I'm sorry," I whispered.  
   
Edward just nodded before asking," So, how do you like Forks?"  
   
I looked at him warily, but answered, "It's not my favorite place in the world, but I'm getting used to it."  
   
This seemed to peek his interest as he questioned me further, "So why did you move here if you don't like it?"  
   
"Well, my mom married again..." I said, not understanding why I felt the need to tell him anything after his rude behavior.   
   
"So you don't like the new husband?" He pushed further.  
   
"No, Phil's great, but he is a minor league baseball player so he travels a lot. My mom used to stay home with me, but I could see it made her unhappy so I decided to come and live with my dad," I explained.  
   
"But now you are unhappy," He stated with a strange look on his face.  
   
"I'm not unhappy! I just have to get used to all the rain after living in the sun all my life," I explained defensively, making him chuckle.  
   
We spent the next few weeks getting to know each other and the more I got to know him, the more I knew that something was different and I was determined to find out what. He seemed like a nice enough guy, but he was hiding something from me, like why his eyes changed color. Did he really think I would believe his excuse of the light playing tricks?  
   
Winter arrived, bringing some more cold and with the cold it brought snow. I drove to school slowly one morning, not wanting to cause an accident due to the slippery roads. As I got out of my truck at school, I noticed something shiny on the tires and when I bent down to check I noticed for the first time the snow chains on my tires. Charlie must have woken up early to put them on for me and that thought brought tears to my eyes.  
   
Suddenly I heard the screeching of tires and when I looked up, I noticed two things. Edward standing next to his Volvo with a look of shock and horror on his face and a van barreling toward me and I was frozen, knowing it was going to hit me and there was nothing I could do about it.  
   
It was like watching a train wreck. I wanted to close my eyes, but I couldn't and as if in slow motion I watched the van careening towards me, when suddenly I was knocked to the ground, bumping my head on the pavement, with Edward on top of me. Though I was out of the way of the main impact the vans trajectory changed when it impacted my truck and it would've hit us, but Edward pushed it away with his hand while at the same time swinging my legs out of the way before the van came to a complete stop where my legs were moments before.

I stared at Edward in shock, but he was busy removing his hand print from the side of the van by creating a believable dent and I couldn’t help but wonder how the fuck he did that. Clearly he wasn’t a normal human and my determination to find out what he was flared up stronger than ever.

The next moment I heard the screams of the students in the parking lot and the teachers trying to get to us. Someone shouting for us to stay where we were, that the ambulance was on its way. I knew I wasn't injured so I didn’t really listen and started to get up, but soon realized that we where trapped between my truck, the car next to it and the van, which I realized was Tyler's. I reluctantly sat back down to wait for the rescue workers to come and tow the truck away so that we could get out.

“How did you get to me so fast?” I asked Edward confused.

A look of shock crossed his face so fast that I almost missed it and he replied, “I was standing right next to you. I was already on my way over when you pulled up and just made it in time to pull you out of the way.”

Before I could argue we heard the sirens of the ambulance and the rescue workers pulling up so I decided to wait until I could talk to him in private, and before too long the van was moved out of the way and I was hauled into an ambulance and reluctantly driven to the hospital to be checked over, though I knew I wasn't hurt.

In the emergency room, while I waited for the doctor, Charlie rushed in checking me over in a panic to make sure that I wasn't hurt and threatening Tyler at the same time and as much as I tried to sooth Charlie, he didn't listen and finally the doctor showed up, and what a doctor he is. Pale, golden eyes, blonde hair. He should be a movie star or a model, not a doctor in a small town hospital like this. This must be doctor Cullen, it was obvious by the similarities to the Cullen kids.

“Dr. Cullen,” Charlie greeted him, confirming my suspicions.

“Charlie. And this must be Isabella,” He greeted us taking a peek at my name on the chart.

“Just Bella,” I reply softly.

“Well Just Bella, it seems that you've been really lucky to escape with minor injuries,” He said in a gentle bell-like voice.

“Yeah, if Edward wasn't there to pull me out of the way...” I trail off watching his face intently.

“That's very fortunate. I'm glad that he was there to pull you out of the way,” He replies while starting his examination of where I bumped my head.

I couldn't help the wince when he pressed on the spot and when he was satisfied there wasn’t a fracture or that I didn't need stitches he started shining his little torch thingy in my eyes to check for a concussion before declaring it safe for me to go home, but to take it lightly for a day or two and to come back if I experience any blurred vision or nausea.

Charlie followed him out to sign the paperwork while I got my jacket and as I walked out of the emergency room I saw Edward, Rosalie and Dr. Cullen arguing in the hallway. Dr. Cullen noticed me first and motioned to Edward that I was watching and I quickly asked Edward if I could talk to him privately.

He came over to me with a blank expression on his face, but determinately I asked, “How did you stop that van without getting hurt?”

“I don't know what you are talking about, Bella. You bumped your head and must be imagining things,” he said confidently.

“I know what I saw and I want to know how you did it,” I replied angrily.

“Well then I hope you enjoy disappointment,” He said before turning and walking away in the direction his father and sister disappeared in, causing my determination to flare once more and I swore to myself that I would find out what the hell was going on.

If I only would have left it alone...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next few days Edward totally ignored me, which frustrated me, but also made me more determined to find out what exactly him and his family were hiding, because after the incident with the van, it was blatantly obvious that they were in fact hiding a deep and possibly dark secret. I was sure now that none of them were human, but what they were I still had no idea.

The weekend arrived, wet and gloomy as always and I spent my time by doing chores around the house, while my mind was running through every possibility of what the Cullen's could be, from aliens to being bitten by radioactive spiders, but none of it seemed plausible.

Finally Monday arrived and I could focus on school or at least I could try to focus and there was a sense of excitement among the students. Apparently the weather forecast showed a sunny weekend and they were planning a day on the beach and I accepted their invitation, happy to do something other than brood at home over the mysterious Cullen's.

I was dreading biology, but surprisingly Edward started talking to me again and for the whole week he kept giving off this hot and cold vibe, throwing hints out like I shouldn't be friends with him and that he wasn't good for me, but also saying things like he couldn't stay away from me any longer.

What the hell was going on?

At one time when he was talking to me, I invited him to come with us to the beach. He seemed a bit surprised at the invitation and asked which beach we were going to and when I told him we were going to First Beach, he suddenly remembered that he promised to do something with his brothers and then he walked away, leaving me frustrated and confused yet again.

I decided to ignore it for now and just enjoy the weekend with my friends. 

The Friday night was spent as usual, doing my homework and cooking dinner and I was starting to get excited for the next day and going to the beach. Since I moved to Forks I haven’t seen the sun once and Saturday promised to be a sunny day.

Saturday I got up excitedly and quickly got dressed and had breakfast before driving to the Newton's Sporting goods store where we agreed to meet up before driving to the beach together. When I got there we quickly sorted out who was going with who before we set off for the beach.

When we got to the beach Jacob and a few of his friends showed up and when they heard Jessica tease me about Edward not showing up the one guy said that the Cullen's didn't go there, in this really hostile voice, making me wonder why the Cullen's wasn't allowed on the beach and if the Quilettes knew what the Cullen's were.

When everyone was busy doing their own thing I invited Jacob to take a walk with me on the beach and as soon as we where out of hearing range of the others I asked him what his friend meant by what he said. Jacob laughed it off as some legend and at first he didn't want to tell me about it, but after flirting a little he told me the legend of their tribe being descendants of wolves and how they made a treaty with a coven of cold ones because they were so different from others of their kind. 

Finally I had something to go on...

That night when I got home I started my dinosaur computer and while I waited for it to connect to the internet, through the very slow dial up connection, I quickly took a shower to wash away the sand and sea air.

When I got back to my room I quickly type in cold ones in the search engine and it came up with quite a lot of sites, but none seemed real. As I searched further I came to a site: A-Z about vampires and thought not all of it made sense, there were quite a few characteristics that seemed similar to the Cullen's. I searched further and came to a site with Quilette legends and a book store in Port Angeles that had a book in stock and I quickly wrote down the address, making plans to visit the book store in the near future.

Luck was on my side as the next week at school everyone was excited about the upcoming dance and Jessica and Angela invited me to go dress shopping with them in Port Angeles, even though I had made up an excuse to not attend the dance I did promise them that I would go with them to help them choose their dresses.

I arranged with my dad and on the chosen shopping day Jess and Angela followed me home where I left my truck and rode with them in Angela's car. I listened to them chat about dresses and accessories all the way to Port Angeles and followed them into the boutique where they planned to buy their dresses, though I was kinda bored as I was never one of those girlie girls who loved to shop.

Angela noticing my boredom made a comment about it and I asked them if they would mind if I go to a book store and meet up with them at the restaurant where we planned to have dinner before returning home and they shooed me away without further comment and I quickly made my way to the book shop that stocked the book of Quilette legends.

It took a while of browsing before I finally found the book I was looking for, but when I found it I quickly paid and starting making my way back. I realized that I must have spent more time in the bookshop than I had originally planned as it was starting to get dark outside.

I hurried along, but sensed that I was being followed so I wanted to take a short cut through an alley, but found myself blocked in by a group of young and obviously drunk guys. They started making all sorts of vulgar comments and I got ready to fight them, as there was no way that I could outrun them with my clumsiness, when out of nowhere a car screeched around the corner and none other than Edward Cullen got out and demanded I get in the car.

Filled with relief at being spared the horrible fate that was sure to befall me had he not shown up, I rushed to the car and got in as quickly as I could and Edward quickly threw the car in reverse and made a tire screeching u-turn before speeding back toward town. 

He drove straight through town with a cold hard look on his face before finally coming to a stop outside of town and scolded me for walking around alone after dark. When he was satisfied that I understood the danger of what I did he turned the car around and took me to the restaurant where I was supposed to meet up with the other girls.

Just as we got to the door, Jess and Angela came out of the restaurant and looking relieved wanted to know what happened and when I told them that I got lost and that Edward came to my rescue they looked between us suspiciously before apologizing that they had went ahead and had dinner without me, but Edward reassured them that he would get me something to eat before giving me a lift back home and they had no choice but to say goodbye and leave me with his insistent ass.

After they were gone Edward ushered me into the restaurant and quickly got us a table. I asked him if he had been following me as there was no possible way that he could have known where I was and as always he wanted to make light of it, but when I got up to leave he decided to be honest. He told me the shocking truth that he could in fact read minds, every mind except for mine and that he had followed us from a distance, watching me from the minds of Angela and Jess, but when he saw me leave through their eyes he had lost me until he saw me in the minds of those guys.

I finished my meal, Edward making an excuse as to why he wasn’t eating and we started on our way home when I confronted him with the truth that he and his family where vampires and he admitted that I was right.

He was shocked that I had found out and he wanted to know how I had figured it out so I told him about everything I had observed and that I flirted with Jacob in order to get him to tell me why the Cullen's weren't allowed on the Rez and my research after that and how everything just sort of fell into place after that.

At first he seemed like he was waiting for something and he kept looking at me strangely out of the corner of his eyes and when I asked him what was wrong he asked my why I wasn’t running away screaming and I told him that I wasn’t afraid, but that I had about a million questions to ask him.

The next few weeks we spent all of our time together and I learned everything that I could about vampires. I learnt that they hunted animals instead of humans and that that was the reason they had golden eyes and that human drinkers had in fact red eyes. I learnt of there super senses, their super strength and speed and that they were immortal and that there were very little that could kill a vampire.

Finally it was time to meet his family and I was extremely nervous. Edward found it strange that I wasn't scared of his family, but that they wouldn't like me. He assured me that they would love me just as much as he did. We drove up a hidden drive way and it wound through the forest before coming to a stop in a clearing where the most beautiful house stood that I had ever seen, making it even more obvious just how rich these vampires were.

Edward led me into the house and my eyes widened at the beauty and luxury that surrounded me. He led me into the kitchen where his family was busy preparing dinner for me at their insistence. He introduced me to his father, who I had already met at the hospital, Carlisle and his mother Esme, who shocked me by enveloping me into a hug. She seemed so loving and motherly it almost brought tears to my eyes.

Next came the giant, Emmett and his beautiful mate Rosalie, but it was clear she didn’t like me as she sneered at me before storming out of the kitchen. Emmett's size was intimidating, but his dimpled smile quickly gave the impression of a lovable teddy bear.

After them came the tiny pixie, Alice. She also hugged me, telling me that we would be best friends, jumping up and down like a hyperactive 5 year old. Jasper, Alice's mate placed his hand on her shoulder, calming her down before tipping his imaginary hat my way and greeting me in a delicious southern drawl.

While I was eating the delicious dinner, wondering how vampires who don’t eat managed to make such good food, Edward told me more about the family and the gifts they had. I already knew he could read minds, but apparently Alice could see the future depending on the decisions someone makes and Jasper could feel and manipulate emotions, no wonder he always looked like he was in pain.

Oh if I only knew what would happen, I would've run far far away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next few weeks passed in a blur. The girls at school couldn't believe their eyes when I showed up at school with Edward and when I hung out with the Cullen's, even sitting with them at lunch.

The jealous harpies like Lauren and Jessica always made snide comments when passing me, but I didn't let it bother me. Thinking back about the things they said, I should have seen the truth in their words. They only had one thing wrong, Edward wasn't good enough for me. I deserved so much better, I just hope that I’ll get the opportunity to experience my happily ever after when all this drama is over.

I spent most of my free time over at the Cullen house, getting to know everyone, except for Rosalie who was a huge bitch to me and stormed out of the room whenever I entered and Jasper, who according to Edward had more of a problem with human blood. I found it hard to believe that Jasper was really the one to have a problem, but didn't say anything at the time, silently hoping that I would get the opportunity to get to know the southern gentleman with his strong demeanour that screamed warrior.

One Saturday I was spending my time with the Cullen's when Alice started shrieking in excitement. She was jumping up and down and talking so fast that I only caught the words baseball and thunder, which confused me until Emmett explained to me that they used thunder storms to play baseball and that Alice foresaw a storm that evening and that everyone, including me where going to play up in a clearing they usually used for such an occasion.

If only I knew what my future would hold because of that game I would have stayed at home.

Alice dragged me up the stairs into her bedroom and gave me a little baseball outfit to put on and when I got back downstairs I saw that everyone had changed into similar outfits. They ran to the clearing leaving Edward to drive me most of the way up in Emmett's monster Jeep before carrying me the rest of the way.

The clearing was huge and Emmett and Jasper already laid out the bases and the pitchers mound and Edward explained that it was so far apart because of the vampire speed. Everyone took their places leaving me to the side not really knowing what to do as I couldn't really play, but luckily Esme came to the rescue when she asked me to referee, stating that I would be least likely to cheat.

Alice stood at the pitchers mound, her tiny formed made a comical vision, but I knew not to underestimate her. Rosalie was first up to bat and when she swung and struck the ball I understood why they needed the cover of a thunderstorm as the sound was deafening and very much like thunder.

The ball flew deep into the forest and I thought it would be a home run for sure as Rosalie flew around the bases in a blur, but Edward threw the ball back just a millisecond before Rosalie made it home and when I called her out she stormed off in a hissy fit. I just shrugged it off and continued to watch the vampires play with awe.

Carlisle was up next, but just as Alice was about to throw the ball, she got the tell-tale blank look on her face. Everyone knew she was having a vision, but when she came out of it she had a look of panic on her face, muttering about how she didn't see it in time.

Everyone was talking at vampire speed and it frustrated me to no end. I mean come on don't they have any respect for the human?

Suddenly everyone gathered around me and Edward demanded that I put my hair down and stand as close to the vampires as possible and when I gave him a questioning look he quickly explained that a few nomads had heard them play and were coming to investigate. They were to close for him to get me away from the clearing so they were going to do their best to cover my scent and distract the vampires from me.

A few seconds later three figures stepped out of the woods. In the front was a dark skinned vampire. The paleness of the un-dead contrasted quite comically with his dark skin, giving him a deathly sick look and he had his hair in dreads. Behind him followed a tall, well built guy with his dark blonde hair in a pony tail and a female with the reddest hair that I have ever seen. They all had the red eyes of human drinkers and though I had confidence in my vampire family I couldn't stop the butterflies nervously dancing in my stomach.

The dark skinned vamp introduced himself as Laurent and the other male was James and the female was Victoria. They really gave off this creepy, evil vibe and I shuddered in fear.

I found it strange that they spoke to Carlisle at a speed that I could understand when they asked if they could join the game and Carlisle being the peaceful man he is said that they are welcome as some of us were about to leave, motioning to Edward to take me away, but just as we turned the wind blew through my hair carrying my scent straight to the nomadic vampires. The one who had been introduced as James immediately crouched saying something about me being a snack, but Carlisle told them sternly that I was their guest and not to be harmed. James seemed at that moment to give up as he stood up and apologized and Laurent said that they were sorry for intruding and that they would take their leave.

Edward swung me over his back and ran back to the Jeep, strapping me in quickly before blurring to the drivers side and started driving back to the main road as fast as he safely could. I asked him what was going on and he told me how James was a tracker and that he wanted me. Edward was adamant about getting me out of Forks as fast as possible, but I was more worried about Charlie and we quickly came up with a plan and Edward reluctantly drove me home where we had a fake break-up and I told my dad that I was going back to Florida. It broke my heart to see the pain on his face, but I didn't have a choice at the time. His safety came first.

I rushed up to my bedroom where Edward was already busy packing a bag for me and I quickly got my toiletries before zipping it up and slinging it over my shoulder I made my way back down the stairs. Charlie tried to persuade me to stay a few days and think about things, but I couldn't, wouldn't put him in danger so I made my way out to my truck where Edward was waiting for me out of sight from Charlie.

I got into the truck and quickly drove away, tears streaming down my face and as soon as I was out of sight of Charlie's house Edward opened the door and pushed me over to the passenger side. We didn't talk much and I jumped and shrieked when someone jumped into the bed of my truck, but Edward quickly calmed me down explaining that it was only Emmett.

We drove, as fast as my truck would go, to the Cullen house where they explained to me that Rosalie would dress in my clothes to try and throw the tracker of my trail, while Jasper and Alice would be running me to Phoenix to keep me safe.

I said a quick, teary goodbye to Edward before getting into the car and we sped off into the night. I felt waves of calm and love wash over me and I smiled a small smile to Jasper in thanks before settling back into the seat and giving in to sleep.

Hours later Alice woke me up to let me know that we have made it to Phoenix and that she had a hotel room booked near the airport. I wanted to know if their was any news from Edward yet and she only said that he phoned to say that the plan seemed to have worked as the tracker was following them.

We spent the next few days in a tense silence. Jasper kept sending me calming waves and helping me sleep when I became overwhelmed with worry. Alice only left the room to get me food, otherwise spent the time in a permanent vision state trying to see what was going to happen.

All of a sudden she gasped before grabbing a paper and pencil and frantically began drawing. At first it looked like she was drawing random lines, but as she filled in the details I recognized the dance studio where I used to take ballet lessons as a kid, and it was right here in Phoenix.

As I explained to them that the drawing was of my old dance studio, Alice's phone rang and it was Edward letting us know that the tracker had turned around and that they were flying to Phoenix on the next flight.

After talking to Edward for a few minutes I went into the bedroom to lie down for a little while, when my phone rang and I could hear my mothers frantic voice on the other end. I tried to calm her down, but she wasn't listening to me and when James' voice came over the phone I understood the fear and panic in her voice.

James told me that if I wanted to see my mother live that I should get away from my babysitters and meet him at the ballet studio. I didn't know how I was going to get away, but I promised to meet him. I couldn't let my mother die because of me. 

A few hours later Alice called to me, stating it was time to go to the airport to meet up with Edward and the others. I quickly threw everything in my bag before going out and we set off for the airport. When we got their I saw my chance at escape and I asked Jasper if he could walk with me to the bathroom to help keep me calm and I sighed in relief when he agreed.

I went into the bathroom while he stood by the door and I quickly slipped out the door on the opposite end of the bathroom, running to the exit and hailing a taxi. I gave the driver the address for the ballet studio and hoped that James had not killed my mother yet.

When the taxi stopped I threw a few bills at the driver before rushing into the dance studio calling out to my mother. A heard her frantic voice come from the back of the studio and rushed toward it and throwing open the door I was shocked, yet relieved to see a television re-running one of our home videos from when I was a little girl and Renee couldn’t find me.

James came up behind me saying something about how I was such a sweet little girl and I whirled around spraying mace into his eyes before running toward the exit. I should have known that I wouldn't make it, but at least I tried.

James threw me into one of the huge mirrors and the glass shattered against my head, cutting it and one piece lodged into my thigh. James walked toward me holding a video camera, saying that he was going to film my death before sending it to Edward. He went on and on about how Alice was the only one who ever managed to escape him and only because there was a vampire that took a liking to her at the asylum she was admitted to and this vampire broke her out and changed her and by the time James got to them it was too late to undo the change. He did kill Alice's sire though.

James stepped on my leg and it gave a sickening crack as it broke and I couldn't help but to scream out in pain. Holding my leg I could see the bone protrude through the skin as well as the jeans that I was wearing.

James relished in my anguished scream and kept yelling at me to tell Edward to avenge me, but when I kept refusing he slapped me around, laughing sadistically every time I screamed.

Just as I thought he was going to kill me he was ripped off of me, but not before he bit me, injecting his venom into my wrist. I was relieved to see Edward, but then the burn took over and I gritted my teeth to stop the screams that wanted to rip from deep within my throat.

Just then the rest of the family showed up and Jasper, Emmett and Alice went to take care of James while Carlisle and Edward came over to check on my wounds.

I barely managed to tell them about the bite and the venom burning up my arm. Carlisle tied a belt around my thigh just above where the glass lodged into my leg and told Edward that if he wanted to stop the change that he would need to suck the venom out.

I still don’t understand why Edward didn't just let the venom spread and change me into one of them. I wouldn't be in this fucked up situation if he did...

Edward latched onto the bite mark on my arm and began sucking and I felt myself losing consciousness, the last thing I heard before sinking into darkness was that my blood was clean...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I slowly faded back into consciousness, hearing the tell-tale beeping sound of a heart monitor and smelling the chemical smell of a hospital.

As I tried remembering what happened to land me in hospital this time, the memories started coming back to me. I remembered every single that that was said and done to me in that ballet studio and my anger flared at Edward's audacity to decide what's best for me. If he just let the venom spread I would be going through the change and we could be together forever.

Without opening my eyes I assessed myself and I felt the sting and pull of stitches in my wrist and thigh and my leg felt heavy letting me know it was in a cast. Again I cursed Edward in my head for the agony I would have to live with for the next few months until my injuries have healed completely.

Groggily I opened my eyes and wincing at the brightness of the room I was in, I closed them tightly. I could hear a whooshing sound in the room before Edward's voice reached my ears telling me it was safe to open my eyes again.

Slowly I inched my eyes open until I could see that he had pulled the blinds shut and switched off the light leaving the room in semi-darkness, but it wasn't so dark that I couldn't see.

I focused my eyes on Edward and noticing his pained expression I mentally rolled my eyes. I mean come on, I’m the one laying in a hospital bed with who knows how many stitches and a broken leg, not him. And it was all his fault...

“So what's the cover story?” I asked, knowing that my parents would want to know what happened from me.

Edward sighed before explaining, “Carlisle and I followed you here so that I could talk to you and persuade you to come back to Forks and give me a second chance. You came to the hotel we were staying at and you slipped, falling down a flight of stairs and going through a first story window.”

“Yeah, I guess that's pretty believable for a klutz like me.”

Just then the door swung open and my mom and dad came rushing in peppering me with questions as soon as they saw my open eyes. I looked over at Edward for help, but he was pretending to be asleep on the chair next to my bed. Coward.

“Mom, Dad, slow down please. I can't really remember what happened... I went to meet Edward and his dad at the hotel and it's blurry from there,” I winced as my mom hugged me a bit too tightly, trying to comfort me and telling me everything is okay now and that she was going to take me home and take care of me.

“eh... Mom, I’m not going back with you. I want to live with dad. Forks has really grown on me.”

She looked at me with shock on her face, but she must have seen the determined look on my face as she conceded grudgingly. I asked her if I could talk to my dad privately and with a glance toward Charlie she quickly left the room, saying that she was going to get some coffee.

I looked at my dad, shame and regret filling me at the thought of how I hurt him. “Dad, I’m so sorry for the things I said. I overreacted about the fight with Edward and I took it out on you. Will you ever be able to forgive me?”

Charlie came over to the bed, tears shining in his eyes. He gave me an awkward hug, whispering, “Of course, Bells. I'm just glad that you are okay and I'm glad that you decided to come back with me.”

I gave Charlie a bright smile and I couldn't wait to get out of this hospital bed and go home.

As it was luck was on my side. Carlisle talked the doctor into releasing me into his care, that way he could remove my stitches and monitor the healing of my wounds in Forks.

I sighed in relief when Alice showed up with a bag of clothes for me. She helped me get dressed while chatting away about some fashion or another. 

Charlie agreed to let me ride back to Forks with Carlisle and Esme, since his Mercedes would be more comfortable for my injuries. Charlie flew back with the rest of the Cullen's and Carlisle gave me an injection for pain which knocked me out for the ride to Forks and when I woke up I was happy to be back in my own bed.

A few weeks later Carlisle removed the plaster cast, but still insisted that I wore one of those boot thingies. I only found out on the Saturday that Alice had persuaded Carlisle as they were forcing me to go to Prom. Oh wow I hate them sometimes...

I felt awkward in the dress Alice forced me into and I hobbled painfully through the crowd in the school gym. What on earth were they thinking?

Edward took me in his arms and placing my feet on his he started dancing and I couldn't contain the giggle at the absurdity. I tried talking to Edward about changing me, but as always he was adamant that I stay human and I asked him to take me back home. Why couldn't he love me enough to give me an eternity with him and his family?

Time passed pretty much the same as always. When I started my senior year, I got a job at Newton's Sporting Goods, which infuriated Edward, but I stood my ground. So on the days that I didn't have to work I spent my time over at the Cullen house. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were supposed to be off at college so they couldn't be seen around town. 

My eighteenth birthday was fast approaching and it gave me nightmares thinking that I would be a year older than Edward, but he still refused to change me. We had a lot of fights over this and it should have clued me in that something was very wrong...

The day of my birthday arrived, wet and gloomy as all the days were in Forks. Charlie woke me up carrying two gifts which I wanted to protest about, but he made me understand clearly that as my parents, Renee and him had the right to buy me gifts and that I should just accept them.

When I opened the gifts I was surprised to see a digital camera and a scrapbook and I thanked Charlie profusely for the thoughtful gift. Renee attached a note saying that I should document every detail of senior year and that I should send her photos.

I got up and got dressed, going downstairs to have my usual breakfast of cereal with orange juice and just as I finished rinsing my dishes I heard Edward honking outside. I hurriedly got my bag and locked the door before getting into the car. He wished me a happy birthday, but I just glared at him as he knew how I felt about this day.

The rest of the day passed relatively quiet, with well wishes from my friends which I accepted grudgingly and after school Edward and I went back to my house. We watched Romeo and Juliet and he told me how easy we humans had it as we could just end our lives. Vampires couldn't do that easily and he went ahead and told me how scared he was with the whole James incident and that if I died he would've gone to the Volturi to end his existence.

At my confused look he explained that the Volturi where the rulers of the vampire race and that they enforced the laws, the main law being to not expose themselves to humans. It angered me to think that Edward would just give up if something happened to me and it made me even more determined to become like him.

When the movie was finished Edward dragged me out of the house stating that Alice had planned a party for me, a party that I told her multiple times that I didn't want, but the pixie was either daft or just didn't care about what I wanted. When I got irritated Edward told me to just go along with it as they didn't get to celebrate birthdays very often and so I just kept quiet.

When we walked into their mansion-like home I cringed at all the pink decorations. I hated the color pink, but it was Alice's favorite color and clearly she went a little overboard.

Alice bounded over to me, hugging me tightly and squealing in my ear, almost deafening me with her birthday wishes. Next came Carlisle and Esme and they apologized for Alice going overboard stating that they couldn't reign her in. Emmett gave me a quick hug with a booming birthday wish before suspiciously disappearing to do who knows what. Jasper and Rosalie kept their distance, giving me tight lipped smiled.

Alice dragged me over to a table filled with brightly wrapped presents and squealing that is was time to open presents. She handed me a large box from Emmett and Jasper and when I shook it I couldn't hear anything so I opened it and saw it was a box for a car stereo and she said that Emmett was already installing it into my truck.

Just then Emmett came back and making a comment about the improved sound I told him not to dis the truck before Alice handed me the next present, stating it came from Rosalie. Inside was a gorgeous, clearly expensive necklace and I uncomfortably thanked Rosalie, knowing that I would be too scared to wear it.

Next came a small, flat, square gift from Alice and Edward and when I glared at him he stated that he didn't spend any money on it. It was a CD with all the songs he composed, even my lullaby and I thanked them for the thoughtful gift.

Lastly was Carlisle and Esme's gift. It was in a simple envelope and they told me that they knew how I missed my mom and that they hoped that I would use their gift to go and visit her. I carefully stuck me finger under the flap and pulled it to tear the envelope, but instead I got a paper cut. Just my fucking luck.

I hear a low growling sound and when I looked up I saw every vampire in the room had black eyes, but they stopped breathing. Edward shouted, “NO!” before pushing me back with too much force and I flew into the table with glass plates and glasses. Falling to the ground the glass cut into my arm, blood flowing freely from the wound and everything was in chaos. 

Jasper lunged at me, but Emmett and Rosalie quickly subdued him and dragged him outside to get fresh air and my heart went out to Jasper. It couldn't have been easy feeling everyone's thirst on top of his own and I sent him waves of understanding and forgiveness.

Carlisle came over to me to check me over and he sent Edward outside before picking me up and rushing to his office where he stitched up my wound and burned everything he used. When we got back downstairs Esme was already cleaning the mess and the strong bleach smell burned my nose.

Edward came up to me and told me that he would take me home. I tried to apologize to Carlisle and Esme, but they just waved me away like the loving parents they were. I should have known it was too good to be true...

Edward drove me home in a stony silence and when he stopped the car he got out stiffly to open my door. He handed me a bag with all my gift in it and pecked me lightly on the lips. When I asked him if he was going to come over again later he said in a flat voice that he it wouldn't be a good idea and that he needed to hunt. I knew something was wrong, but I hoped that as soon as he hunted that he would be fine as it must have been hard to be so close to my exposed blood.

The next few days neither Edward and Alice were at school and they didn't call me and Edward didn't come up to my room. I was starting to get worried, but decided to give them their space, thinking that maybe they still had some problems after my spilled blood and that they didn't want to take a chance by coming close to me.

I should have seen the signs for what they were! I mean they can't smell me over the phone, but I was young, dumb and naive...

On the third day, when I came home from school, Edward was waiting for me on the porch and ecstatic I jumped out of the truck, running up to him and throwing myself in his arms, but he pushed me away and asked me to take a walk with him.

At first I ignored his strange behavior, thinking that this would be the perfect opportunity to sort things out so that we could go back to the way we were before my disastrous birthday party. We walked into the woods, staying on the path and in sight of the house. After a few minutes he stopped and turned to me with a blank expression on his face. He went ahead and told me that him and his family were leaving and that I wasn’t going with them, that I was just a distraction and that he was tired of playing human, that I wasn’t good enough for him then he ran off into the woods, not even giving me a chance to say anything.

I ran after him, screaming and shouting for him to come back, tears streaming down my face. I don't know how long I ran for, but when I tripped over a tree root I didn't even have the energy to get back up. I lay there watching darkness descend quickly and then I heard the most terrifying giggle...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this is where my story starts. Hope you like it.

Chapter 6

Mystery POV

I've been following and watching this human girl for months, waiting for the perfect time to strike, but one of the Cullen's always seemed to be close by, never giving me enough time to snatch her away.

Everywhere she went the bronze haired mind rapist or the tiny pixie future seer followed and I had to be careful to block my thoughts and only make spur of the moment decisions so they wouldn't pick up on my thoughts or plans. It was hard to do, but not impossible, though it frustrated me to no end that I couldn't get a gap in their defenses, but I was patient. A vampire had nothing but time after all.

For months I’ve been watching, planning, and I even had a nice little cabin deep in the woods all set up for the day that I manage to get this delicious smelling human girl away from her protectors. No one would hear her screams or her pleas for help, and they wouldn't find her for a long time as the cottage was run down and clearly forgotten when I found it, but I managed to fix it up nicely. Oh the plans I had for her would make a child's nightmares seem like the sweetest dreams imaginable and I couldn't wait to get my hands on her.

I've watched her closely and i know who she is friends with at school. I know that she loves her dad very much, but they have an awkward relationships due to their inability to show their emotions towards each other. I also knew that she was friends with some of the guys from the reservation and by their scent they would shift somewhere in the near future, but I didn't think they would be a problem, not with my gift of detecting and evading trouble.

I watched her birthday get closer and her demeanor get more sullen by the day and I reveled in her depression and I thanked the Cullen boy mentally for refusing to turn her. In keeping her human he ensured that I would get my chance to exact my revenge on her and she would pay dearly for what she had done. She was guilty by association and I knew I couldn't take on a coven of seven so she would be my target and through her demise they would pay.

I watched her attend her forced birthday party from a tree in the woods near the Cullen mansion and when she cut her finger and that stupid boy shoved her into the plates causing the empath to lunge at her I almost revealed myself in anger, but luckily the big lug and his mate had the empath subdued quickly and the doctor stitched her up and she was on her way home. 

The next few days where strange indeed as none of the Cullen's went to school and none of them ever showed up at her house and just as I was about to snatch her as she was coming home from school, the mind fucker was waiting for her. I watched from a tree as he led her into woods and thoroughly broke her heart. It would have been the perfect opportunity to take her then, but what fun would it be to play with a broken human, begging for death.

I watched gleefully as she ran through the woods, screaming for him to come back. Crying rivers of tears until she finally tripped and laid sprawled on the forest floor, not even trying to get up. Oh how stupid could humans be, how inconsequential their heart break over nothing but a teenage crush. And that’s exactly what it was. Cullen was never her mate, he was just attached to her singing blood. A mate could never hurt each other or leave each other as he just did to this simple minded human girl.

I watched her curl up into a little ball, knees drawn up to her chest and her arms folded tightly against her chest like she was trying to keep herself together. The heartbreak was clearly displayed on her face for all to see and I couldn't contain the giggles that erupted from my throat and I watched as she turned her vacant eyes toward me and I smirked at her darkly when recognition lit her eyes.

I quickly jumped down from my perch in the tree, circling her like the predator I was and I barely heard her plea for me to kill her. Her voice croaked, a clear sign of the rawness of her throat after all the screaming and crying she had done.

“Oh, Bella, it wouldn't be any fun to kill a broken human. I have so much planned for you, but I'll wait until your heart heals before I strike and knowing that you will be looking over your shoulder, not knowing when to expect me to come for you, will give me so much satisfaction.” I cackled gleefully before picking her up and carrying her back to her home.

I opened the door and placed her on the sofa in the living room, before reminding her that she will be seeing me again before I disappeared back into the forest.

Bella's POV

I lay on the forest floor watching darkness descend quickly and then I heard the most terrifying giggle. Looking up I recognized the vampire and I knew my end was near, but I wasn't scared. I would welcome death, to not feel like I have a huge, raw hole in my chest would be a welcome relief.

I watched as she circled me like the predator she is, but still I didn't feel an ounce of fear. “Kill me,” I croaked out, my throat raw from all my screaming and crying.

“Oh, Bella, it wouldn't be any fun to kill a broken human. I have so much planned for you, but I'll wait until your heart heals before I strike and knowing that you will be looking over your shoulder, not knowing when to expect me to come for you, will give me so much satisfaction,” She cackled gleefully before picking me up and blurring through the forest with familiar vampire speed and placing me on the sofa in my house she reminded me that she would be back for me before disappearing.

For the first time fear bloomed in my heart, but I knew Alice would have seen what happened and she would come. They would all come back and they would keep me safe and deal with the threat that they had forgotten about, thanks to Edward's fucked up gift. He said that she wouldn't be a problem, but oh how wrong he was.

I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up into the driveway, but I didn't have the energy to get up. He came into the house and when he saw me laying on the couch he rushed to me with a worried look on his face asking me what happened, apparently I looked like death warmed over.

I explained to him that Edward broke up with me, that they left town and though I knew he was happy he did show concern for me. He took me into an uncharacteristic hug and told me that everything would be okay and that if Edward wasn’t willing to try and work things out then he didn't deserve me and I was better off without him, but he didn't understand that I didn't just loose my boyfriend who I loved with all that I am, I also lost my whole family.

Charlie must have seen that he wasn't getting through to me as he got up and went into the kitchen to order a pizza for dinner. He came back with a beer for himself and a soda for me and offered to watch a movie of my choice with me.

I appreciated his support and spent the rest of the night just spending time with my dad and praying for Alice to phone and let me know that they would be back to save me yet again.

As the days passed it became more and more clear that they wouldn't be coming back and my depression got worse. I could see that Charlie was worried about me so I tried for his sake to go on, but I only started getting better when Jake showed up. I spent a lot of time with him and his friends on the Reservation and that's also how I learned that the legends about them shifting into wolves were true. They helped me start to heal and for the first time in months I could breathe freely and the world didn't seem like such a dark place any more.

One day while I spent time with them they mentioned seeing a leech in the area of my house I panicked. I knew she must have come back for me and Jake seeing my reaction demanded an explanation so I ended up telling them the whole story and they promised to protect me. Oh how I wished I had never become friends with them...

She came back one day just as Jake and I pulled up to my house. Jake phased immediately and howled to let the other wolves know, but before they could even get there she had snapped his neck and disappeared again. The wolves found me on the ground with Jake’s head in my lap, heart wrenching sobs wracking my body.

Most of the wolves and even Billy blamed me and they were right. If I had never gotten involved with the Cullen's, none of this would've happened. It cost Charlie his life-long friendship with Billy and that saddened me even more. We went to Jake’s funeral, but we were met with icy stares so we didn't stay after the ceremony and I grieved my friend all alone.

A few weeks later we received the news that there was a break-in at Renee and Phil's house and that they were brutally murdered. I immediately suspected that it was Victoria, but my suspicions were confirmed a few day later when I received a photo with a note attached saying, “I'm coming for you!”

I didn't know how much more I could take. She was destroying everything I held dear in my life, shattering the last pieces of my heart and I decided that I had to leave, but Charlie wouldn't hear anything of the sort and the only choice I had was to tell him everything and that it would be best that I leave before more people were killed because of me.

Charlie was shocked at first, but quickly got over it. He said that he would come with me and I gladly accepted the offer. I didn't know if I would be able to cope alone and having my dad with me would make me feel better, but before we could leave I received yet another blow.

On the day that Charlie worked his last shift he was called out to an abandoned road. Apparently there were a few teenagers causing trouble and he went to check it out, but he never came back. They found him with his throat slashed and drained of blood. They couldn't understand how it happened as Charlie was a trained police officer, yet there were no signs of a struggle. 

I knew who was responsible and I could do nothing about it and when I received the note stating that she would give me time to bury my dad, but then I had to look over my shoulder because she was coming for me I started to panic. What can I do, where would I go? I had no idea....


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

My heart was shattered after Victoria killed Jake, Renee, Phil and Charlie and I just wanted to wait for her to come and finish me, but after the funeral I got a surprising visitor. 

Sam, the alpha of the wolf pack came by the house and he told me that though most of the wolves blamed me for what happened to Jake, he knew it wasn't my fault as vampires have the ability to almost hypnotize humans and the longer they spend around that human the stronger it gets. It explained so much about why I allowed the Cullen's to control me and why I was such a wreck when they left me and that's what made me decide that I had to live. I had to get revenge for my loved ones. Victoria and the Cullen's will pay for what they did, but first I had to get away, I had to live...

Sam explained that unfortunately he couldn't keep me safe from Victoria, but that he would help me get away. He helped me pack up the house and he promised that the pack would keep the rest of Forks safe, but that it would be best for me to get away as fast as I could and that I shouldn't stay in one place for too long. He helped me load up my truck and watch me drive away with such a sad look on his face that it brought tears to my eyes. He was a good guy, and I hoped that I would be able to repay him for his kindness someday.

I stopped at the gas station to fill up my truck and I wondered where I should go as I didn't have a lot of money, only a few thousand dollars which was supposed to be my college fund and it would be weeks before my parents estates would be settled. Suddenly my phone beeped with an incoming text message and I couldn't think of anyone that would contact me, but I opened it up curiously.

Meet J. Jenks, a lawyer, at noon in the Sky Hotel restaurant in Seattle at 6pm. PW

I read the message again, confused as to what it meant and who sent it, but when I tried to phone the number it immediately said that the number has been disconnected. I racked my brain for any PW that I knew, but I came up a blank, but I decided to take a chance as I was desperate for help I thought maybe this lawyer could help me with my parents' estates.

When the truck was filled up and I stocked up on snacks and drinks, I started the drive toward Seattle. With the slow speed my truck went it would take me a couple of hours to get there. 

I kept my eyes wide open for any signs of fiery red hair, but I luckily made it to Seattle without a sign of Victoria and when I got to the hotel I carefully scoped out the surroundings and when I didn't see or sense a vampire nearby I made my way into the restaurant and when I asked for J. Jenks I was taken toward a table where an older man was sitting reading the paper.

The man looked up when he heard our approaching footsteps and he got a sympathetic look on his face. “Ms. Swan, thank you for meeting with me,” he said before motioning for me to take a seat across from him before ordering a coke for me.

“Mr. Jenks, I'm not sure why I’m supposed to meet you. Would you care to enlighten me.”

“A friend, who wishes to remain anonymous at this time, asked me to help you with whatever you need. He also told me that you would need to disappear so I had these made for you,” He said handing me a manilla envelope.

I looked at him confused before slowly opening the envelope and my jaw dropped when I saw the contents. Inside was a full set of papers, from a drivers license to a birth certificate, social security card, etc. all in the name of one Isabel Adams. There was even a bank ATM card and a shiny black credit card in there.

I realized the new identity would come in handy as Victoria wouldn't be able to track me the old fashioned way, but I felt uncomfortable with the bank and credit card, but before I could protest Mr. Jenks said, “Please accept it. My friend said that you are going to need it and that you can repay him when you meet him.”

“When will I be meeting him and why is he doing this for me?” I asked with suspicion.

“I don't know when you will meet him, he just said that you’ll meet when the time is right and that you will be important to each other and therefore he wants to help you. Please that is all I can say about him at this time,” Mr. Jenks said and I could see the truth and sincerity in his eyes and I reluctantly nodded my acceptance.

'If you’ll grant me your permission, I would also be happy to handle both of your parents' estates as well as anything else you would need me to do.”

“That would actually be a big help if you could handle the estates as well as the sale of their properties. I don't know anything about those types of things and I need to get away from this area as soon as possible,” I said relieved that I would have a qualified person dealing with all the legalities.

“It would be my pleasure, Isabel,” Mr. Jenks replied with a smile.

He asked me if I wanted anything to eat, but I declined. I was in too much of a hurry to put as much space between me and Victoria as possible. While I sipped my coke we finalized the details and he gave me his business card with his details as well as his personal cellphone number where I could reach him at any time should the need arise and when I got up to leave he got up with me, throwing enough money on the table to cover our drinks, before walking out of the hotel with me.

When we reached my truck he said that I was to leave the truck and though I was saddened, I knew my truck wouldn't make it far. He helped me load my few possessions into a shiny, new Ford F250 truck. At this time I was feeling so overwhelmed with everything that was happening and how this PW knew exactly what I needed, that I just got into the new truck after saying goodbye to Mr. Jenks and I pulled out of the parking spot not knowing where I was going to go. I was just driving where the road was taking me...

Peter's POV

My gift has been driving me up the walls for the last few weeks. At first it only informed me that about a human girl who would be important to us in the future and as the time went by it started giving me more information.

I couldn't believe the things this human had been or is going to go through, but I knew that we needed to help her somehow. My gift informed me that we had to keep our distance at the moment, that it wasn't time for us to meet her yet so I contacted J. Jenks, the lawyer we've been using for years, and gave him all the information I had and what I wanted him to do.

On the day I knew the girl buried her father, my gift yet again piped up and told me to use a burn phone to contact the girl to set up a meeting with J. Jenks and as my gift has never led me astray before I did exactly as it said. I just hoped that she would accept the help of an anonymous friend.

The whole day I spent pacing up and down, worrying and wondering if she would allow us to help her. Not even my beautiful Charlotte could keep me calm and when my regular phone rang and Jenks informed me that she accepted, if rather reluctantly, I sighed in relief and sagged into the couch pulling Charlotte into my lap. 

I knew that this girl had some dealings with the supernatural and that most if it turned out to be bad experiences and because of that she wouldn't be welcoming to vampires just stepping into her life at the moment. So we had to keep an eye on her from a distance and try to help to the best of our abilities without letting her know that we were close.

Victoria's POV

Today was the day that Bella Swan would be burying her father and as I watched her getting ready to go to the funeral I reveled in her pain. Her heart wrenching sobs filled the house for the better part of the night before she fell into a restless sleep only to be woken by nightmares that had her screaming. I cackled in glee at the thought of breaking her completely.

As she left for the funeral I decided to go to Portland to hunt. I would need to be completely satiated to pull of my plan without giving into the temptation of Bella's potent smelling blood. 

I ran at a leisurely pace and picking up the first strays in an alley I fed quickly before disposing of the bodies. I might not have much of a reason to live, but I didn't want the Volturi to descend on me before I could exact my revenge.

Finally making my way back to Forks I was getting excited at all the ideas running through my head, but when I got back to the Swan house I was completely shocked. Not only was there the scent of one of those stinking mutts, whom I believed abandoned her after I killed the one, but she was gone and by the look of the house she wasn't coming back.

I roared in fury and started smashing up the trees in the forest surrounding the Swan house, but the wolves must have heard me as they were running this way in a hurry. I quickly jumped into the trees and sped away before they could even get close and I rushed to my little cabin to regroup and start my search for Bella. This might take longer, but the hunt is always twice the fun when they actually run or try to fight...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Carlisle's POV

We were sitting together as a family watching TV, trying to rebuild our relationships after leaving Forks. Tension has been high and it seems like everyone was blaming Jasper for what happened and I felt torn as to support a man I admired for his strength in overcoming so much in his life and standing with my family.

The news came on and we saw a disturbing piece of news. Charlie Swan, Chief of Police of Forks and loving father of one Isabella Swan was brutally murdered and the police were dumbfounded by what happened. His funeral was today and his murder sounded suspiciously like vampire activity.

The family gasped at the shocking news and Alice and Esme broke out into tearless sobs at the thought of Isabella going through the loss of her father without our support. I went over to console Esme and Jasper did the same for Alice, though I saw out of the corner of my eye how she pushed him away with a look of disgust on her face before going over to Edward. Emmett and Rosalie were supporting each other, though Rosalie was aloof towards Isabella's plight she didn't like seeing her mate in pain.

Edward started pacing up and down, grumbling about how he should never have left her and that it was all Jasper's fault for trying to attack Bella on her birthday party. I felt like it wasn't all Jasper's fault, but I kept quiet not wanting to start a fight in this sad situation.

Alice gasped all of a sudden and when we looked over to her it was clear that her and Edward where having one of their silent conversations. We waited, rather impatiently for them to finish and explain the situation to us.

“We are going back to Forks. Bella will need us now, we should have never left.” Edward said with guilt in his voice.

“I can't see Bella at all. I don't know what will happen once we get there, but I agree with Edward. We should never have left her,” Alice said and everyone rushed up to their rooms to pack their bags for the trip back to Forks and Bella.

When we finally arrived back in Forks it was close to midnight so we decided to wait until morning to check up on Bella and give our condolences and we spent the night unpacking before going for a quick hunt.

On our hunt we crossed an awful wet dog smell and I knew the smell as I once ran across these creatures when we first settled in Forks. The wolf protectors from the Quileute reservation were back. I decided that we needed to go to the treaty line to see if we could find out anything about what happened to Charlie Swan, but when we got there we were met with a fiercely unwelcoming attitude.

Apparently the wolves held us responsible for not only the death of Charlie Swan, Renee and Phil Dwyer, but also the true alpha of their pack Jacob Black. According to them if we never moved here and got involved in Bella's life none of this would have happened and I couldn't help but agree.

My heart broke thinking of my daughter losing her whole family in one swoop and that after her mate left her. She must be shattered and I could only hope that we could help her heal.

After our meeting with the wolves we rushed over to the Swan residence, but we couldn't pick up on Bella's heartbeat and after we shimmied open a window we entered the house to find it empty. Bella wasn't here and by the looks of things she wasn't coming back.

Edward flew into a rage screaming at Jasper that this was all his fault. That if he hadn't attacked Bella on her birthday that we wouldn't have left and none of this would've happened. 

We got Edward subdued before he broke anything and headed back home where I called for a family meeting to discuss what we would do about the situation next.

As we were all sitting around our dining room table Edward sprang to his feet shouting, “Carlisle, I demand that Jasper leaves the family. He is a disgrace for everything the Cullen's stand for and it's his fault that I left my Bella and look what happened to her because of his lack of control. He needs to leave or I will. I can't stand to be associated with low-life, uncontrollable scum like him!”

Just as I was about to step up to defend Jasper, Alice started, “You caused me to abandon my best friend and now she's lost her whole family and she's running scared to who knows where. I can't be married to a monster like you any longer. I can't babysit you every minute of every day and if I can't trust you with my best friend I can't trust you at all. It's time for you to leave. Go back to your monstrous ways, that's all you're good for!”

I watched in shock as every member of my family lashed out at Jasper and he just sat there with his head low, listening to every word. I could see how bad it affected him as his shoulders would slump more with everything they spewed at him and I tried to apologize to Jasper, but before I could even say anything he flew up the stairs and came back with a bag packed. He ripped off his Cullen crest and said that we should never contact him for anything, that the Cullen's were dead to him and he left.

Bella's POV

I've been on the run for nearly six years now and I was getting tired of running. I just wanted to have a normal life, but thanks to the Cullen's and Victoria it would never be.

Since I left Forks I've been living like a true nomad, moving from place to place every few months. I couldn't afford to make any new friends as the ones I made in the beginning would mysteriously disappear and then their mangled bodies would be found later by baffled police. They even suspected me as I was the only link between the bodies, but in the end they could never prove that I was involved and so I stopped making friends.

Life was hard, but I made the best of it, knowing that the best revenge against Victoria would be to keep living, to keep evading her. I still didn't know how I was going to deal with the Cullen's, but I knew when the time is right and my mysterious friends showed up that they would help me.

Yeah I figured out that my mysterious friend is a vampire. He must have been as he always seemed to contact me at exactly the right time to get me away from Victoria. I would get random messages telling me to leave or to go somewhere specific and sometimes as I was driving away I would catch a flash of red hair and I knew whoever this person/vampire was, that he had a gift and it was helping me to stay one step ahead of Victoria.

I was living in New York when I started noticing that I was being followed by another red eyed vampire and though I haven't heard from my mysterious friend, it scared me so much that I immediately packed up my meager belongings and moved on to the next big city as I wasn't about to let one of Victoria's minions alert her to my position.

It went on like this for quite a few months before I started noticing that no matter where I went, within a few days this vampire would be there. I also noticed that he never approached me, he just watched me, but what I couldn't understand was that he never seemed to alert Victoria to my whereabouts. It baffled me at first, but then I just decided to ignore him. If this was my mysterious friend I was sure he would initiate contact when the time was right.

Over time I became used to my stalkerpire and he even made me feel safe in a way. I knew that if he wanted to harm me or give me over to Victoria that he had more than enough opportunities to do so and after a while I grew curious about him. He was very attractive as all vampires were and he was tall, about 6'2”. He had long brown hair, which he kept neatly tied back, with the tell-tale red eyes of a human drinker and he had this air about him that drew me to him, but before I could gather up enough courage to approach him I got a text message from my mysterious friend that told me I had to run.

I quickly packed my small bag and got into my truck when I got another message telling me that I should head to the airport and that a ticket was waiting for me. Over the years I’ve learned to trust my mystery-pire so I didn't hesitate to follow his instructions, but I was surprised when the ticket was for Texas as he always told me to stay away from the south. At first I wanted to ignore the ticket, because of that warning, but then I got another message telling me that I didn't need to worry and that he would meet me at the airport in Texas.

I boarded the plane feeling nervous and excited that I was finally going to meet my mystery-pire and that I would finally get to thank him for helping me all these years.

I must have fallen asleep as I awoke to the flight attendant shaking me, letting me know that we would be landing shortly. I thanked her before fastening my safety belt and looking out the little window. I noticed that it was dark outside and I was nervous, not knowing what to expect when I got out of the plane.

I walked off of the plane and went through security before heading toward the baggage area only to freeze when I saw two red-eyed vampires standing with my bag by their feet.


	9. Chapter 9

Fuck, fuck, fuck! I wasn't expecting two vampires.

I scan the airport looking for ways to escape, but with my luck and being up against two vampires, I knew my chances of escape were slim. My only consolation is knowing that we are in a busy airport and if they tried anything I could cause a scene.

I hesitantly and cautiously approached the two beautiful, but frightening creatures. I knew from their muddy brown eyes that they are human drinkers. The male stood about a head taller than me, with silver blonde hair and a knowing smirk on his face, though he projected an aura of danger.

Next to him was a short female vampire with white blonde hair. She too gave off a dangerous vibe, yet she seemed more gentle than the male, with a soft smile gracing her beautiful face.

When I reached them the male introduced himself, "Bella, I'm Peter Whitlock or PW as you know me and this is my mate Charlotte. I'm so glad to finally meet you."

I let out a relieved breath knowing that this was my saviour and not some of Victoria's cronies. I flew at him and hugged him as tightly as my human strength would allow, tears streaming down my face, "Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. I'm so glad to finally meet you."

The look on his face made me giggle through my tears. Clearly he didn't expect a human to hug him, but I was so thankful for all his help that I just couldn't help myself.

I let go of him and turning to Charlotte I hugged her too, "Thank you Charlotte. I wish I had the words to express my gratitude to both of you. You've saved my life over and over again."

Charlotte patted my back gently before pulling away and looking me in the eyes, "Well Sugar, it's nice to meet you. I've longed for some female company for years and I'm glad that we could help an innocent from the tortures of our world."

"Yeah, me too. I wouldn't have made it a month without your help," I replied trying to convey just how thankful I was for their help.

"Well, let's get out of here. I'm sure you're tired and hungry," Peter said before leading us out of the airport to an amazing black double cab truck.

Peter opened the back door for me with a little bow, causing me to giggle, before he opened the passenger door for Charlotte. Rushing around he got into the driver's side before driving out into the busy street.

"Peter, why did you tell me to come to Texas after telling me never to come this far south?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well Sweet cheeks, Victoria tracked you down, yet again, so I wanted you here where we can protect you," Peter said softly, probably not wanting to scare me.

"So that vampire guy who kept following me was one of her followers?" I ask, not able to keep the doubt out of my voice.

Why would he make me feel safe if he was working for the enemy or did he have a gift to make me feel that way? I started hyperventilating at that thought, rubbing my aching chest.

"What vampire guy?" Peter asked with a look of confusion on his face. In any other situation I would've laughed, but as it was I was too busy panicking.

"Calm down, Sugar. You're safe now and we won't let Victoria get anywhere near you! " Charlotte said soothingly.

I took a few deep breaths and when I calmed down Charlotte asked, "Now tell us about this vampire."

"Well a couple of months ago I noticed a vampire with red eyes following me so I immediately packed up and moved, but a few weeks later he showed up again. Every time I would move, but he would always show up a few weeks later. He only watched, never approached me and after a while I got used to him... I felt safe knowing he was close," I whispered the last part in confusion, rubbing my chest absent-mindedly.

Peter watched me in the rear view mirror with a knowing smirk on his face and when I raised my eyebrow in question he chuckled, stating, "Well I don't believe he was one of Victoria's followers. He wouldn't have watched you for so long without making a move if he was working for her."

I sighed in relief, going through everything Peter said in my mind, but something wasn't adding up.

"If he wasn't working for her and he obviously didn't want me for a snack, why would he keep following me? And how did he keep tracking me down?"

"Well Sweet Cheeks, I do believe he is your mate and he kept finding you through the mating pull," Peter said with a smirk.

"What?! No, no, no! I don't want a mate. Been there, done that and look where it got me!"

"The Cullen's lied to you. You were never mated to that pussy-boy. Have you ever had that ache in your chest while you were with him? When did you start noticing it?"

"No, I only starting feeling it when I noticed that vampire and I ran..." I trailed off when the light bulb went off in my head.

I was dead scared of being mated and not being good enough for my mate. My emotions were on a roller coaster going from scared to elated and back to scared so fast it was almost making me dizzy, but if what Peter said is true my mate would find me again soon and I could only hope for the best...

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. I was thinking about everything that happened and all the drama that was still to come. Little did I know it would start much sooner than I expected.

When we got to my new home I was speechless. It was a beautiful two-story ranch style house with a paddock a little ways away and I could see horses grazing leisurely. I was surprised at that as I always believed animals were scared of vampires, but I guess even some animals didn't have a sense of self-preservation.

Peter opened my door and helped me out of the truck, grabbing my bag before leading me into the house.

"Please make yourself at home," Charlotte said before showing me around and leading me up the stairs and into a beautiful bedroom.

It was done in different tones of brown and red making it feel warm and inviting. It had a huge window overlooking the paddock with a window seat where I could see myself sitting reading or just watching the amazing scenery.

Next to the window was a bookcase filled with books and I could see some of my favourite titles and I was astonished at the length these vampires went to, to make me feel welcome.

In the middle of the room was a huge king size bed with a dark wooden headboard and two side tables. The bed was covered with a brown duvet and it looked soft and inviting.

"I'll leave you to get settled. Come down when you are ready," Charlotte said with a soft smile before closing the door.

I looked around some more and noticing two doors I went over to one and opening it I saw it was a walk in closet. It wasn't too big and not too small and I saw it had already been filled with clothes and I sighed in relief when I noticed it was all my style and yet again I was grateful that these two accepted me for who I am.

Walking out of the closet I went to the other door and gasped at the amazing bathroom. It was mostly done in white with little splashes of blue to add colour. It had a deep soaker tub and a walk in shower, which I immediately decided to make use of.

After a relaxing shower I got dressed before venturing downstairs where I got a big surprise. Sitting on the couch, looking at me with the strangest expression on his face was Jasper Hale...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe my fucking eyes when I saw Jasper fucking Hale sit on the couch like he belonged there. My emotions were spinning so fast it made me dizzy, but finally I settled on happiness.

I threw myself at him, not thinking about anything but how happy I was at seeing him again, at getting a second chance to get to know my most distant brother. I didn't even realize that I was crying until I felt his cold fingers wipe the tears from my face and looking up at him I was stunned at the brilliant smile that livened his face.

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy to see you. Where have you been and what are you doing here? How do you know Peter and Char?" He asked me projecting his happiness and curiosity.

I giggled at his eagerness, but then I became sombre when I thought of the reason why I was there, "I'm happy to see you too Jasper. I'm as well as can be expected and I know Peter and Char due to Yoda over there, saving my life numerous times. I'm here because Peter said it was time for me to come here so that they could keep me safe."

Jasper's whole demeanour changed. His face became almost stone like, his back straightened and he had this aura of danger when he demanded, "Captain, what the fuck is going on here?"

Peter immediately stood up straight, replying, "Major about six years ago my knower was going crazy about how this girl was going to lose everything in her life and that I needed to save her as she will be important to us. She is being hunted by a deranged nomad and I've been helping her out, but somehow the nomad keeps finding her so I decided it was safer to bring her home. I couldn't tell you about it as you would have gone after the nomad and drawn attention to yourself bringing the Volturi down on us. This way you can see she is safe and we can plan before launching our attack."

Jasper led me to the couch, pushing me down on the plush seat before taking a seat on the coffee table. Looking at me with black, rage filled eyes he asked, "Darlin', please tell me what happened?"

Facing the pain of what happened was going to be tough. I've been on the run for so long, moving so often that I've never had the time to truly grieve for the ones that I lost.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath I started, "Well... It all started three days after my birthday... Edward was waiting on my porch when I got home from school and he asked me to take a walk with him... Stupidly I followed him into the woods at the back of our house, thinking we were going to talk about what happened. Anyway, the bastard left me there after telling me that I wasn't worth it, that I was nothing but a distraction in a dreary town. I tried following him, but I got lost... Victoria found me and took me home saying that it wouldn't be fun to kill me when I was broken. She said she would wait until I started living again."

By this point I was crying, the memory of what happened next, crushing me with its pain. Jasper wrapped me in his arms, cooing softly, but allowing me to cry without influencing my emotions.

When I started calming down I continued, "For the first few days I thought Alice would have seen what happened and that they would come back, but when it became clear that they weren't coming back I spent months in a deep depression, barely living, but I pulled myself together and started living again with the help of the wolf pack. I thought I could be happy again given enough time, but then the first blow came... One day when Jake and I pulled up at my house Victoria showed up out of the blue and snapped his neck before he could even phase... The pack blamed me for his death and shunned me completely, leaving me and Charlie defenseless, but I carried on as best I could. Then a couple of weeks later we got news that Renée and Phil were killed in a home invasion, but I got a photo in the mail where Victoria said that she was coming for me. I was forced to tell Charlie the whole story and he was planning to run with me, but before we could he was lured into the forest and killed. I got a note saying that I would have time to bury my father, but after that I would have to look over my shoulder as she was coming for me..."

I started crying again at the loss of my father, grieving his loss for the first time in six years. Jasper growled, but picked me up gently, placing me on his lap. He stroked my back, but again he knew I needed to get my emotions out by myself. I was extremely tired, both physically and emotionally, but I knew I had to finish my story.

"Sam, the alpha, came by after the funeral. He told me that although most of the wolves blamed me for Jake's death, he knew I was a victim. He told me about a vampire's ability to almost hypnotize a human and that the longer a human were around vampires the stronger it got until that human couldn't think for them self. He helped me pack up and I manage to get away before Victoria showed up. Peter led me to a lawyer in Seattle and he's been helping me ever since. Then a few months ago another vampire started showing up. He didn't do anything but watch and every time I would run he would show up a few days later. He made me feel strangely safe. Peter thinks it's my true mate," I finished blushing a deep red.

As I finished Jasper was shaking with anger and he put me down on the couch before rushing out the door, snarling and growling like a wild animal, Peter hot on his heels.

Charlotte looked at me apologetically, explaining, "They're just going to work off some of that anger, Angel. Peter knew you had it bad, but he didn't know it was so extreme. They'll be back as soon as they've calmed down some.

Char helped me make a light meal before I headed upstairs to take a nice, warm, relaxing bath. The day had taken quite a bit out of me. After my bath I joined Char in the living room and I was sipping tea as she regaled me of some of Peter's antics when suddenly the doors burst open with a vicious snarl...

Jasper's POV

After hearing Bella's devastating story I was so angry that I barely registered her comment about her true mate.

I was angry at Edward for the way he dumped her. I always thought his love for her was more like love for her blood. I was also angry at the Cullens for not listening to me when I said Victoria was James' mate and she would be out for revenge, but most of all I was angry at myself. I should have gone back to check on Bella. I should have hunted the red-headed cunt down as soon as I left the Cullen's.

I placed Bella on the couch as gently as I could in my angered state before rushing out the door, snarls and growls ripping from my chest uncontrollably. I ran deep into the forest, some unconscious part of me not wanting Bella to see or hear me in my feral state. Even in this state I knew I would never hurt her for she truly was my little sister and I would go to the ends of the earth to protect her.

I was decimating a huge part of the forest, ripping out trees and smashing boulders when I was tackled by another vampire. In a blur of movement, with thunderous roars of anger we knocked each other over, kicking, punching and biting where ever we could reach until we finally came to a stop, lying next to each other panting for unneeded breath, but feeling somewhat calmer.

I didn't need words to tell Peter what was going through my mind, he understood and supported me with his presence alone and I knew we would get through this as a family.

The bitch was going down and it would be extremely slow and painful...

Unknown POV

I was hunting in a large city when I smelled the most alluring scent I've ever smelled, but strangely it didn't cause my throat to flare up in thirst.

I curiously decided to follow the enticing scent and it led me to the most beautiful sight I've ever laid my eyes on. A small brunette girl, with swirling chocolate-brown eyes and a curvy figure was walking down the street to a modest apartment building, checking her surroundings continuously as though she was expecting trouble.

Her eyes held so much pain it caused my heart to ache for her and a need to protect her arose so strongly within me it almost brought me to my knees.

I spent a few days watching her, trying to learn her habits, trying to figure out what she was running from, but she noticed me and clearly she knew what I was. I decided to go for a quick hunt before I would approach her, but when I got back she was gone. The apartment she lived in was left bare and her truck was missing as well and I knew then that she was running from my kind.

It angered me that some vampire could drag this beauty into our world and then abandoning her with the most deadly knowledge she could ever possess.

As I was weighing my options, trying to decide what to do, a weird pulling started in my chest and it got to the point that it was painful. It confused me at first, but then I recalled what I've been told about mates and my heart leapt in joy at the thought that I've finally found my mate, but at the same time it angered me even more that someone was messing with my mate.

I decided to follow the pull and watch over the girl, protecting her from whatever she was running from before I would approach her. I didn't want her to think of me as a threat and hopefully she would be more open to my advances when she wasn't running from my kind.

Our cat and mouse game went on for months, yet I never sensed another vampire in the vicinity. It was like this girl always knew when the threat came closer and she would run before it could reach her.

One day I was out on a hunt and when I came back she was gone again, the pull heading south and that scared me. She never venture south so why would she go there now? I could only hope that she would be safe until I got there as she had a few hours head start.

I managed to track her scent to the airport and figured the best place to start would be Texas so I booked a seat on the next flight out, pacing up and down until the flight was finally called. I hated flying, but it would be faster than running all the way.

The flight felt like it took ages, but finally we landed and I rushed at a fast human pace into the airport where I quickly picked up the delectable scent of my mate, but my heart froze when I smelled two vampire scents surrounding hers. I rushed out of the airport and was relieved to find that they must've left the windows down in the vehicle they were driving and I followed it as fast as I could. It led me to a house surrounded by woods and I didn't think twice before bursting into the house, snarling and growling at the perceived threat to my mate, but what I saw astounded me...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

One minute Char was in a protective crouch in front of me, growling at the intruder and the next she was flown across the room and the stranger was crouched in front of me, growling and snarling at Char.

I was so shocked that I didn't immediately realize who it was, but when he turned slightly to look at me, but still keeping Char in his line of sight I recognized him for my stalker, whom Peter believes to be my true mate.

Char made the mistake of moving and the vampire shifted his full attention back to her, growling at her menacingly, warning her to stay away. I could see the fear and the worry in Char's eyes and I knew I had to calm this familiar, yet strange vampire down before he attacked Char.

"Uhm... Excuse me Growls, but that's my friend Char and I would really appreciate it if you would stop growling at her. She doesn't mean me any harm."

Just as I leaned forward to touch his arm a blur came crashing through the window, tackling the vampire in front of me to the ground. Peter picked me up and rushed me outside where he stood protectively in front of me and Char while Jasper dealt with the vampire.

We could hear snarls and growls coming from inside of the house before someone came flying through the already broken window and once the vampire landed I could see it was my stalker. Jasper stepped out of the window before walking over toward the vampire and offering him a hand to help him up.

"Garrett, what the hell are you doing here? And threatening my sisters?" Jasper growled out.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I was tracking my mate and I thought she was in danger," the vampire who I now know to be Garrett answered looking apologetic.

Jasper led Garrett over to where we were huddled together before introducing us, "Garrett, this is Peter and Charlotte, my venom brother and sister and this little lady is Bella."

Garrett looked at me and I swear I could have drowned in his beautiful red eyes. He was even better looking from up close and when he bent over my hand, laying a tender kiss on the back of it I could have swooned.

"Bella, I'm so glad to finally make your acquaintance. Your one tough lady to keep track of."

I blushed and answered, "Hello Garrett. I'm glad to finally meet you too."

Garrett turned to Peter and Charlotte, sticking out his hand while saying, "Peter, Charlotte, it's good to meet Jasper's friends. I'm sorry for attacking you like that, but I thought my mate was in danger."

Peter grumbled a bit, but Charlotte whacked him on the back of his head before turning to Garrett, "It's perfectly fine, Garrett. We would have reacted the same way."

Peter reluctantly shook Garrett's hand before we all went inside to assess the damage that Jasper and Garrett created during their mini fight and luckily it wasn't too much. A new window would need to be installed and there was a dent in the wall where Jasper had shoved Garrett against and also a hole in the floor where Garrett fell when he was pushed away from me.

We took seats on the couch and Jasper explained to us that he has known Garrett for a long time due to Garrett's friendship with Carlisle, but that they haven't seen each other for almost ten years and then Garrett wanted to know how I knew Jasper, Peter and Char and from what I was running from.

I took a deep breath before starting, "Well it all started about 7 years ago when I moved to Forks to live with my dad. I met the Cullen's at the school I went to and I fell in love with Edward. We were happy for a while, he had convinced me that I was his mate and I truly loved him. One day while I was visiting his family we went to play baseball and three nomads came into the clearing where we were playing and the leader decided that getting to me would be the greatest hunt. Jasper and Alice ran me to Phoenix, but the tracker found me and convinced me that he had my mother and that I had to hand myself over to save her life. I went to him only to realize that he was lying and he tortured me before Jasper killed him. After that I healed up and things went back to normal, until my eighteenth birthday. Alice insisted on throwing me a party and klutz that I am, I got a paper cut. As I'm Edward's singer his blood-lust went through the roof and it affected Jasper causing him to lunge at me. Long story short, the Cullen's left and Edward dumped me in the middle of the woods where the mate of the tracker found me. She promised she would come for me once I got over my heart-break and she did. First she killed one of the wolves, then my mother and step father and then my father. One of the wolves helped me to escape Forks before she came for me and Peter directed me ever since on when to run and where to go."

By the end of my story tears were streaming down my face and Garrett came and knelt before me, wiping the tears away tenderly.

"I'm so sorry for everything you have suffered, Little One, but I am here now and I promise you that no one will ever harm you again."

Garrett's eyes had such a serious, yet tender look in them that I couldn't help but believe him and I felt safe with him. He opened his arms hesitantly and I jumped into his embrace finally feeling like I was home and knowing that as long as I had my mate and my family around me that I would be okay and that I would get my revenge.

Peter, Char and Jasper decided to go out for a hunt, leaving me and Garrett alone to get to know each other better, but not before Peter threatened Garrett with his final death if anything should happen to me while they were out. Garrett promised them that he would take care of me like he would no other.

I asked Garrett to tell me his story, though I did feel safe with him I didn't really know him at all and I thought that his past, both human and vampire would be a good place to start.

"Well Little One, I was born in 1755 in New England. I don't remember much about my human life, but I know that I fought in the Revolutionary war where a nomadic vampire attacked our troop around 1780. I guess he thought he drained me as he left me there to go through the torturous change. I woke up surrounded by the bodies of my fellow soldiers. I spent my first few years as a vampire draining the fallen soldiers and killing as many enemy soldiers as I could. After the war I just travelled around before coming across another vampire, but this one had golden eyes. He told me all about his lifestyle and I even tried hunting animals, but it just isn't palatable to me. I respected Carlisle for his views on life and we became friends. I visit him every few decades and that's how I came to meet the Major. While on one of my travels I smelt your mouth-watering scent and decided to follow it, curious as it didn't trigger my blood lust. I watched the most beautiful, brown-haired, brown-eyed woman for a few days until she spotted me and she fled. I immediately realized you were my mate when I felt the pull to follow you and I knew you knew about vampires as you fled when you noticed me. I didn't approach you as I wanted to find out more about you and every time you fled a red-haired vampire would appear soon after, so I deduced you were running from her, but I didn't know why. When I smelt two strange vampire scents in the airport I was scared to death and that's why I burst in here like I did. I'm sorry if I scared you, it was never my intention." Garrett ended his story with a tender smile and though I was still weary of him, I knew he only had my best interest at heart.

We spent the next couple of hours getting to know each other better and I was happy that we seemed to have a lot in common. For a nomad, Garrett was well versed and we could talk about anything and everything without awkward silences and as time went by I slowly started to feel more comfortable around him.

That night I went to bed with a smile on my face and dreams in my heart other than just those of vengeance...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

The next morning I woke up feeling more rested than I have felt in years. Since Garrett showed up I felt complete, like I have finally come home. He made me feel safer than Peter, Char and Jasper combined and they've been looking out for me for years.

Yeah Jasper left along with the other Cullen's, but I understood why he felt the need to get away. I don't know how he handled everyone's combined blood lust as long as he did and in the end they hurt him just as much as they hurt me. Jasper told me a long time ago that I was worth it and his reaction to my story told me that he still believed it and I wanted to show him that he was worth it too.

Peter and Char have been looking out for me since shortly after the Cullen's left and my life went to hell. They might not have been there physically, but they were always there when I needed them the most. They didn't even know me, but they looked out for me, made me feel loved and wanted when no one else did. They were truly my family.

Garrett made me feel safe from the moment I realized that he didn't want to kill me. He was like my personal guardian angel, watching over me from the shadows. I wish he would have approached me sooner, but I am happy that he is here now.

With all these thoughts going around in my head, I came to an important decision. A decision that I wanted to discuss with everyone as soon as possible, so I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day before following the delicious smell of bacon and eggs into the kitchen.

I was surprised to find Garrett behind the stove, humming to himself as he worked. I didn't think a nomadic vampire would be able to cook, but knowing that he was cooking for me brought a bright smile to my face.

"Morning Bella," Garrett said turning to me with a tender smile, bringing a delighted blush to my cheeks.

"Morning Garrett. I didn't know you could cook," I said while taking a seat at the table while he plated the mouth watering breakfast.

"I had a little help," he said pointing to the TV, playing the cooking channel, rubbing his neck in an adorably embarrassed manner.

Wow the lengths this vampire is going for me is really going a long way to make me feel special, more special than Edward ever made me feel in all the time we were together.

I smiled my appreciation at him before taking a bite of the food, moaning at the taste. I never knew scrambled eggs could melt in your mouth and the bacon was deliciously crispy without being burned.

"Wow, this is the most delicious breakfast I've ever had. Thank you," I said loving that he would go out of his way for me and loving how he would rub his neck in embarrassment.

"The pleasure is all mine," Garrett replied after pulling himself together and he took a seat across from me, watching me eat with a fascinated look on his face. Unlike the Cullen's he never once scrunched up his nose at the smell of my food and that gained him quite a few points in my book. The Cullen's always made me feel uncomfortable with their clear disgust of the human food served in their house.

Just as we settled in the lounge after I finished breakfast, the rest of the gang came in and taking their respective seats Peter asked with a knowing grin, "So Bella, how do you want to handle the situation with Victoria and the Cullen's?"

"Well I wanted to discuss that with you all, but before we get to what I want to say I wanted to know what your gift was telling you about Victoria and the Cullen's," I said seriously.

"Victoria is getting very frustrated that you seem to evade her every time she finds you, but she is determined to get to you. She's got two vampires with her, both just out of their newborn year and she's given them your scent to track down. It seems that one is a tracker, though as he is still young his gift isn't honed yet and it will take him at least a month to track you. The Cullen's were looking for you after seeing your dad's death on the news, but after they couldn't find any trace of you ever leaving Forks and Alice not being able to see you the, they've given up, believing you to be dead," Peter said still wearing his all knowing grin.

I was furious when Peter said the Cullen's went to look for me after seeing the news. How dare they think that they can just waltz back into my life after what they caused by leaving. There was no way I would ever accept them back in my life after what they did to me and then pushing all the blame on Jasper. They had another thing coming if they thought I would forgive them.

I could feel the calming waves Jasper was sending my way and I accepted them gratefully. The Cullen's would get what was coming to them, but first we had to deal with the Victoria situation.

"I want to be changed. I want to be able to face Victoria as a vampire and end this once and for all. She needs to pay for what she did and for hunting me for so long. I'm tired of running," I said with determination.

"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea. Newborns are volatile and it takes them at least a year to have enough control over the blood lust to think coherently. We can protect you," Jasper tried to reason with me and though I understood his reasoning he didn't seem to understand that I needed this.

"Major, she won't be anything like the newborns we've dealt with in the past. Bella's gonna be a special, one of a kind newborn," Peter said winking at me.

"Jasper, brother, I understand your reasoning, but I need to face Victoria and make her pay for all the lives she took from me. I need to be the one to end this in order for me to move on. I need to avenge my parents and my best friend," I told him sending him my determination, "besides with all of you here to train me and keep me in line what could go wrong?"

Knowing that Peter has never steered him wrong and feeling my determination, Jasper conceded, though a bit reluctantly. Garrett had been quiet throughout our discussion and I turned to him worried that he wouldn't want me changed.

"Garrett? What do you think?" I asked hesitantly.

Garrett looked into my eyes before saying, "I just feel so terribly guilty that I didn't take Victoria out when I had so many opportunities."

I placed my hand on his cheek ensuring that he would look me in the eye as I said, "Please don't feel guilty. You didn't know what was going on or why she kept tracking me. You are here now and we are together and we can deal with her together."

Garrett gave me a hesitant smile before nodding. "When do you want to be changed and who do you want to change you?"

I smiled brightly knowing that he wanted me for eternity before I said, "I want to be changed tomorrow and I want all of you do have a part in my change, that way we would truly be family. Today I want to spend time with you, tomorrow I want to spend the day as a family before being changed at sunset."

With that said Char went into the kitchen and packed me lunch, snacks and drinks into a basket and gave it to Garrett along with a blanket. He bent down so that I could get on his back before dashing out of the door and into the surrounding forest, coming to a stop in a nice little clearing. I stood in awe at the beauty as I watched the stream trickle by lazily and the wind gently blow through the grass and wild flowers.

Spreading out the blanket Garrett motioned for me to sit down and we leisurely spent the day getting to know each other better. At this stage there was nothing romantic between us as I was still a little weary of getting my heart broken again, but I could definitely see myself falling for him in the future. He was such a gentle soul, loyal and protective and exactly what I needed.

Garrett fed me snack and made sure that I drank enough. He was taking such good care of me, but without being over bearing and it warmed my heart. It's like he knew when I wanted something or when I had enough. Was this what mating was all about, knowing exactly what your other half needed and when? Being what the other person needed at any given time a friend, a protector or a lover? Garrett was nothing like Edward and he treated me nothing like Edward did and that alone made me believe that Garrett was my mate.

As the sun started to set we packed up everything and slowly started making our way back home, not really in a hurry to end this perfect day. We finally arrived home only to be assaulted with the delicious smell of pizza. It seemed the rest of the family arranged a little party for me. The coffee table was filled with pizza, snacks and my favourite drinks. DVD's sat next to the TV just waiting to be watched. It warmed my heart to know that they actually wanted to spend time with me and that they went out of their way to accommodate my human needs.

Char ushered me up the stairs telling me to take a shower and dress in pyjamas as we were all just going to lounge around and enjoy our time together. When I came back downstairs everyone was dressed in pyjamas and it made me feel special. The Cullen's never did anything like this for me and it made me truly feel like part of the family.

We spent the night watching movies, laughing and joking around, just being ourselves. Jasper looked blissed out and I knew this was the most positive and loving emotions he had felt in a long time and I was so happy to be a part of that. He deserved to be happy just as much as I did.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

The next morning I woke up to a beautiful bouquet of wild flowers with a note attached stating that Garrett went hunting with Peter and Char as Jasper requested to spend a few hours alone with me. I didn't mind at all as I never got to really know Jasper even though I always felt a brotherly connection to him and I was going to spend the time I had getting to know him and showing him that no matter what he deserved love and happiness just as much as I did.

I quickly got up and placed the flowers in a vase of water on the bedside table before going into the bathroom to shower and take care of my human needs. I got dressed in comfy clothes as I didn't know if Jasper had any specific plans for us, but knowing that he didn't mind how I dressed as he dressed much the same way. He was no longer the preppy boy he was in Forks, but a true cowboy wearing Jeans and boots. I have to admit that he look more handsome in a simple jeans and T-shirt.

I made my way to the kitchen, following my nose that was assaulted with a mouth-watering aroma. I was surprised to find Jasper in front of the stove making my favorite chocolate chip pancakes. How he even knew that was my favorite I would never guess, but I wasn't complaining.

"Morning Darling. Did you sleep well?" Jasper asked smiling shyly.

It was so cute and I smiled back, answering, "Hey Jas. I slept great, thank you and thank you for this amazing breakfast. How did you know chocolate chip pancakes were my favorite?"

"I overheard you and Edward argue over it once. He wanted you to eat more healthy,"

Jasper said looking down like he thought he did something wrong.

It angered me that he would be afraid of my reaction over something so simple and I quickly went over and hugged him, saying, "Thanks Jas. It means a lot to me that you remembered something like my favorite breakfast when we hardly knew each other back then. Hopefully that will change now."

He smiled a blinding smile at me and for the first time I saw how truly attractive Jasper was when he smiled openly. One day he is going to make someone extremely happy and I could only hope that day would arrive soon and that she will treat him with the love and respect he deserves.

"I hope that you don't mind that I asked to spend some time alone with you. I wanted to get to know you and tell you about my past without being interrupted," Jasper asked timidly and I immediately sent him my love and reassurance.

"I don't mind at all. I really want to get to know you as well."

"You might not feel that way when you hear my story," Jasper said looking down. I could see the tension in his tense muscles.

"Nothing you could tell me would change my opinion about you Jas. You are my brother and family stick together no matter what."

I quickly ate my breakfast before helping Jasper clean up the kitchen and then he led me into the living room. We sat on the couch and I turned my body so I could face him as he told me his story.

"I don't remember all that much about my human life. I remember that my parents didn't want me to join the army, but I did anyway. I snuck away one night and joined up against their wishes, lying about my age. I moved up the ranks quite fast and soon was the youngest Major, even at the age they believed I was. One day my men and I were evacuating all the women and children and I rode behind to catch any stragglers when I came upon three women.

They were the most beautiful women I had ever seen and being the gentleman I was raised to be I stopped to offer them my help. That was the end of my human life. I woke up after feeling like I was burning in hell to another type of war... A vampire war. I was trained and soon became Maria's second in command. Using my gift I controlled the newborns and we expanded Maria's territory beyond anything she ever imagined, but it began taking a toll on me. I had to feel all the fear and pain every time I drained a human or killed a newborn if they outlived their usefulness.

When Peter joined our ranks things went better for a while. He annoyed the hell out of me, but he soon became my brother and took over culling the newborns for me. We were the best soldiers Maria had ever turned and for that reason she spared Peter when he reached his one year mark.

We fought side by side for years, forming a bond that Maria never understood, but as long as we followed orders she left us alone. Then Char was changed among a new batch of newborns and Peter was entranced. He hid it well, as mated pairs weren't allowed, but I saw and felt their bond.

Char was a good soldier and survived every battle, but as usual when her newborn year approached Maria wanted her killed with the rest of the newborns and I couldn't do that to my only friend, my brother, and so I allowed them to escape. I paid dearly for it, but it was worth it knowing they were safe somewhere out there.

Shortly after they escape I started to get depressed again and it was worse than before. For years I struggled and I finally reached the point where I just didn't want to go on any more and just as I was contemplating my own demise during the next battle Peter came back, telling me about a different way of life and I decided to run with him.

I lived with them for a number of years, but I always felt like the third wheel and I decided to go off on my own. One day I ducked into a diner to get out of the rain and Alice was waiting for me. She was radiating such positive emotions I couldn't help but follow her and we ended up with the Cullen's a few months later and the rest as they say is history."

Jasper ended his story refusing to meet my eyes and again I felt like kicking that fucked up coven where it hurt the most.

"Jas, please look at me."

When he refused I moved closer and placed my hand on his cheek. "You've been through so much and it made you a strong warrior. I wish I could rip those bastards apart for breaking you down the way they did! You've come so far to become a better man and you deserve so much respect for the control you've shown by not only changing your life around, but by sticking to the animal diet for so long after you've been used to human blood for all those years. You are an amazing man and I admire you greatly."

He looked into my eyes, searching for the truth of my words before hugging me tightly, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. I just held him, letting him get all those pent-up feelings of hurt and betrayal out and hoping that he would feel better afterwards. I was determined to help him become the man he is supposed to be. The strong warrior with the gentle heart that I could see underneath his façade.

Garrett, Peter and Char came in silently and Peter winked at me in thanks before everyone engulfed us in a group hug, supporting Jasper and making a silent pack to help him and I could feel him start to relax as he basked in the love of his family surrounding him and I somehow knew that all his years as a vampire he has never shown his vulnerable side for fear of being ridiculed, but even the strongest warrior needed love and support.

After Jasper calmed down we spent the rest of the day as a family. Peter told me stories of all the shit Jasper and him got up too over the years and how he loved to torment Alice whenever they went to visit Jasper and Garrett told us of his travels. I could see the three of them would be causing trouble in the future and I almost felt sorry for the poor unsuspecting soul that would be the target of their pranks.

They had me laughing and giggling most of the day and I could almost feel our bonds intertwine more closely and I knew that I was finally home. That together we would face anything the world throws at as and come out stronger. The Cullen's supposed family had nothing on the bonds we shared.

Finally the sun started to set and it was time for my change. I went into the bathroom, showering and shaving every last part of my body before dressing in cool and comfortable clothes. As I walked into the bedroom I smiled at the sight of my family waiting for me, eager for me to become one of them.

They quickly reassured me that they would stay with me during the change before helping me lay down on the bed. Garrett as my mate moved up to my neck. Jasper took my wrists and Peter and Char would each bite me behind my knees and my ankles, changing me as a family.

We quickly said our goodbyes before their teeth tore through my skin and I could feel the burn of the venom entering my blood stream, burning me from the inside out as it changed me. It was worse than I could have possibly imagined, but it would be worth it to spend eternity with my family.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Previously:

Finally the sun started to set and it was time for my change. I went into the bathroom, showering and shaving every last part of my body before dressing in cool and comfortable clothes. As I walked into the bedroom I smiled at the sight of my family waiting for me, eager for me to become one of them.

They quickly reassured me that they would stay with me during the change before helping me lay down

on the bed. Garrett, as my mate, moved up to my neck. Jasper took my wrists and Peter and Char would each bite me behind my knees and my ankles, changing me as a family.

We quickly said our goodbyes before their teeth tore through my skin and I could feel the burn of the

venom entering my blood stream, burning me from the inside out as it changed me. It was worse than I

could have possibly imagined, but it would be worth it to spend eternity with my family.

Garrett's POV

I was relieved, yet anxious at the same time at my beautiful mate's turning. Relieved that she would be more durable and that I would be able to keep her for eternity, but anxious at the pain she was going through.

Watching her writhing, whimpering form on the bed had me pulling at my hair, pacing in front of the bed, before kneeling next to her, holding her hand and whispering soothing words into her ear.

I wanted to beg Jasper to take away her pain, but I knew it wouldn't be fair to him and my mate wouldn't want her brother to suffer like that ever again.

Peter kept reassuring all of us that Bella was going to have a unique change and that she was going to be an amazing vampire and although I trust him I just couldn't see what was so unique about her change. It was clear for all to see that she was going through a lot of pain and I felt completely helpless.

Time seemed to slow down to a crawl and it seemed like her change was dragging on for ages when in reality only a day and a half has passed. I didn't know how I was going to survive the next day and a half until the end of her change.

By nightfall on the second day we were astounded, but also sent into panic and if it weren't for Jasper I would have probably lit my own pyre and walked straight into the fiery hell to join my mate.

Her heartbeat started to accelerate, signaling the end of her change and though it was quick to reach the end we knew each change was different and the time varied, but what scared me shitless is the fact that she didn't move, didn't breathe, and didn't even open her eyes. She was as cold and motionless as a true corpse.

Jasper's POV

For the first time I felt like I was home. Bella was truly my sister and she accepted me completely. She saw the good in me, even knowing my monstrous past and she's helped me to see past it too.

She's not the same girl I used to know in Forks. She's much stronger and more outspoken. She holds grudges and is hell-bent on getting revenge, though I can't blame her and yet underneath she still is the kind and loving woman I knew; once she trusts you which isn't easy to gain.

Watching her go through the change was heartbreaking. Someone so loving shouldn't go through so much suffering, yet she was willing to go through it to spend eternity with us.

I was thinking about taking her pain unto myself even though I knew she wouldn't want me to suffer like that again, when all of a sudden all of her emotions and pain disappeared. If I couldn't hear her heart pounding and her labored breaths I would've believed she died.

I felt lost with her blocking herself from me, but at the same time so very thankful that I didn't have to feel her pain anymore and I couldn't wait to see what she would be like as a vampire. It was clear now that she was going to be extremely powerful.

As it was getting dark on the second day of her change her heartbeat sped up letting us know that the end was near. We were a bit surprised as it was the fastest change that we have ever heard about, but Bella was never a normal human so we didn't think too much of it until her heart stopped and she just laid there, still... silent... dead.

Garrett tried talking to her and when she didn't respond he shook her, but still he got no response from her and a terrible keening sound came from deep within his chest making the rest of us shudder at his obvious pain.

I was brought to my knees by the emotions in the room. Everyone was devastated by Bella's loss, but suddenly it felt like a blanket was draped over me, cutting all emotions off except for love, hope and confusion.

At first I didn't know what the hell was going on and it took me a minute to realize that these emotions were in fact coming from Bella. I quickly told the others that she wasn't dead, but though she wasn't in any pain she was still stuck within the change and of course they didn't believe me until I let them feel what I was feeling. Everyone sighed in relief and we sat back to wait for Bella to finally open her eyes...

Bella's POV

I felt like someone had replaced all the blood in my body with lava. I was being burned alive from the inside out and though I knew it wouldn't help I couldn't stop the whimpers or the occasional scream from escaping my lips.

I knew I was changing into a vampire and that I wanted this in order to be with my mate and my family forever and because of that I was determined to bare the pain.

The thought of my family reminded me of Jasper's ability to feel the pain and emotions from those around him and I didn't want him to go through that pain again. I felt the band around my mind and using the little strength I had left I pushed it around my body hoping that it would cut of my pain from Jasper and I knew I had succeeded by the gasp coming from somewhere close by.

I don't know how long I was burning when my heart started to speed up and the pain started to lessen in my extremities, focusing its intensity on my rapidly beating heart. I felt like it could burst any minute at the amount of pain in that area when finally it stopped and the pain was gone.

I wanted so badly to open my eyes and see my mate and family, but for some reason I couldn't move, couldn't breathe and it confused me. Was I dead? Did I go through all that fucking pain just to die anyway?

Then I heard a terrible sound. The only way I could describe it is the sound of someone losing the most important thing in their life and that made me realize that Garrett, my mate thought I had died.

I concentrated on removing the band from my head, focusing my mind on Jasper to convey to him that I was still alive, though I was trapped and I sighed mentally when I heard him convey to the others that I was alive, though still trapped within the change.

What happened next I wouldn't know, but I was sucked into something like a human dream. I saw multiple visions of us in different places and different scenarios, but always together and I knew we would be fine. The last vision before I opened my eyes was very important and I could only hope that I would make it in time to save someone that would be very important to all of us, but especially to Jasper.

The next moment my eyes flew open and I knew we had to hurry so flashing up I said, "We have to hurry! We have to save her," before I rushed out of the house with three extremely confused vampires hot on my heels...


	15. Chapter 15

Jasper's POV

We were running full speed after Bella, trying to catch up to her, but she was one fast little newborn and we were having a tough time just to keep her in emotions where odd, nothing like the normal rage and blood lust one would expect from a newborn. No, her emotions where filled with determination, hope and happiness. I tried sending her a cocktail of emotions to slow her down, but it just bounced off of her, frustrating me even more as I've never met a newborn that I couldn't control with my gift, speed or strength.

Garrett was radiating confusion and a tinge of panic and I could only guess he was afraid for his mate. If she exposed herself as a vampire the Volturi would come down on all of us without a second thought.

Peter was another odd one, but then again he was always a sneaky, cryptic bastard. Hiding his knowledge to himself and only dropping the most frustrating hints to those it concerned.

We were fast approaching the city and still we have not managed to catch Bella, though she has slowed down and it seems as if she was scanning the area, looking for something when suddenly we could all hear the terrified screams of a woman and Bella dashed off in that direction with all of us hot on her heels. This must be the her Bella mentioned saving before rushing out of the house like the hounds of hell were chasing her.

We found Bella in an alley, fighting another vampire that by the looks of it were planning on making a meal of the tiny girl, huddled in the corner.

What astounded me was the fact that Bella felt no blood lust at all, only an immense amount of protectiveness and I knew that if Bella felt this way about this girl that she would be important.

At first I wanted to jump into the fight, but Garrett beat me to it so I went over to check on the girl and what I saw changed my life forever.

She was the tiniest, but the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen. She had long, curly blonde hair that by the looks of it reached her butt, with the most beautiful, soulful chocolate brown eyes that I could drown in.

At first she seemed almost hysterical with fear and I sent her small waves of calming emotions which helped her relax slightly. I approached her slowly, showing that I wasn't a threat. I scanned over her body quickly, using my heightened sensing and I was relieved when I couldn't smell any blood, but I saw that she was cradling her one arm against her chest and dark bruises where forming on her arms and neck, from where the vampire had held her.

Bella and Garrett quickly ended and disposed of the vampire and Bella hurried over toward us, but I reassured her that the girl was fine except for the bruises and I suspect a broken arm.

Bella crouched in front of the girl saying softly in a soothing voice, "Hi. I'm Bella, this is Jasper, Garrett, Peter and Char. Are you okay?"

"H...hi. I'm Kathy. Ho...how did you... What are you?" She answered, her fear spiking again.

"We can discuss all that later, but first we need to get you taken care of," Bella answered before helping the girl stand.

I quickly took off my jacket before wrapping it gently around her shaking form, keeping my arm around her shoulders while leading her out of the alley. She was short, only about 4"10, but she fit perfectly against my frame. Everything about her was perfect, but I was confused. I've never been so attracted to a woman, let alone a human, before.

We walked a little way before Peter, who had disappeared after the introductions, came to a stop next to us in a car. We got in and he started driving to the hospital.

On the ride there we told her that she couldn't reveal anything about our supernatural status to anyone and I knew we where taking a risk in trusting her, but somehow I knew she wouldn't reveal us for the monsters we where.

At the hospital they ushered Kathy into a room, motioning for us to wait in the waiting room, but seeing as Kathy wouldn't let go of me they allowed me into the room.

Soon a doctor came in and after we explained to him that she was attacked by an unknown male in an alley way he started examining her before ordering X-rays on her arm.

After the X-rays the doctor confirmed my suspicion of a broken arm and quickly set it in a plaster cast before giving me orders on how to take care of her bruises as well as her arm and with a prescription for pain killers we were sent on our way.

We made a quick stop at the pharmacy to get the prescription filled before asking Kathy if she would feel comfortable enough to come with us to our place so we could talk and explain everything to her and after she agreed we returned home.

Kathy's POV

I've just lost everything. My boyfriend, whom I've been living with for the past two years since my parents died, just kicked me out and I had nowhere to go.

My job didn't pay nearly enough that I could afford an apartment of my own and getting a place to share at such little notice was impossible and so with a heavy heart I started walking to the nearest homeless shelter, hoping that they would have a space for me until I could find a place to stay.

Suddenly I was roughly pulled into a dark alley. The hands that grabbed me was extremely cold and no matter how much I struggled I couldn't get loose.

I looked up at my assailant only to be met with pitch black eyes, which scared me more than anything ever has. His ice cold hands gripped my arm so tightly that I could hear the bones crack, as he dragged me further into the alley.

He pushed me against the wall, wrapping his one hand around my throat to cut off my screams. He did the weirdest thing then, he brought his nose to my throat and inhaled deeply letting loose an animalistic growl, making me shake in fear.

Just as I though I was done for a blur crashed into the demon ripping him from me. Growls and snarls sounded from where they were fighting with blurred movements, moving to fast for my eyes to follow them.

Four more figures darted into the alley, one joining in the fight while two stood guard at the end of the alley. The fourth slowly came over to me, seemingly checking me out for injuries while staying far enough away to not frighten me further.

He was the most beautiful man that I have ever seen. He had honey blonde, curly hair that reached his chin, the most beautiful honey-gold eyes that pulled me in instead of frightening me and the body of a god. He had a gentle aura around him, but somehow I knew that he could also be extremely dangerous if messed with.

A brunette girl, who I'm guessing was the one who saved me, came over and introduced everyone to me before I was led out of the alley by my golden eyed hero, Jasper. We got into a car and they took me to the hospital where a doctor checked out my injuries and put a cast on my arm after the X-rays were done.

They took me to a pharmacy and got my prescription filled before asking me if I was willing to join them at their house so they could explain everything to me and I thought that my prayers had been answered, if only for a short while.

We pulled up to an amazing ranch style house and they led me to the living room where I sat on a couch that made me think of a cloud at how soft it was. They all took seats around me, looking straight at me before Jasper turned to me and said, "Well Kathy, there is no easy way to say this so I'm just going to come right out and say it. We are vampires, as was the guy who attacked you."

For a second I thought that it was a joke, but seeing their serious expressions and remembering everything that happened in the alley I knew it was true.

"Huh?" Was my eloquent response before I passed out.


	16. Chapter 16

Bella's POV

I guess the stress of the evening finally caught up to Kathy as she passed out after Jasper told her that we were in fact vampires, but I knew she would be fine. She would accept us for who we are and not be afraid of us. She was gonna change our family in the best of ways and finally bring happiness to my brother.

I could see Jasper was really worried about her, though he seemed confused as to exactly why he felt so strongly about a girl he just met, but I also knew we couldn't reveal to him that she was his true mate. It was something he needed to figure out for himself.

I gently guided him to make her comfortable on the couch, covering her in a light blanket before telling him that he needed to calm down and that she would be fine after a good nights rest.

I also knew that I needed to get Peter out of the house before he could start teasing Jasper about his feelings or we would be dealing with a very feral Major and though Kathy was his mate we wouldn't want to scare her needlessly. She would get to know all of Jasper in time and so I asked Peter to drive me into town to the 24 hour Walmart as we would be needing some food and supplies for Kathy, we didn't have much left from my human days.

I could see Peter was reluctant to go, but after a quick glance to Char she sent him on his way. I grabbed Garrett by the hand and we got into the truck with Peter.

"Gar, will you and Peter take me hunting while we are in town?"

"Shit Bella, with everything that happened I completely forgot that you still need to feed. You're so controlled I can't believe you only woke up a few hours ago," Garrett apologized quickly.

"I'm fine Garrett, but I am starting to feel thirsty and believe me my emotions don't feel like they're under control, but I've been running for so long I had to learn to suppress them and I'm just doing the same thing now," I quickly reassured him, silencing him with a loving kiss when he wanted to protest.

Peter, ever the asshole, interrupted our moment by clearing his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but I know just the spot for Little Bells to hunt."

Peter pulled to a stop before we got out and he led us down a dark alley and I immediately smelled the blood, mixed with gun powder coming from the man at the other end.

"He just killed an innocent man to get a few bucks for drugs," Peter explained to low for the human to hear.

With an angry growl I pounced, snapped the man's neck and drank deeply feeling the thick, delicious blood soothe the slight burn in my throat. His blood did taste slightly off and I guessed it was because of the drugs in his system, but it was still the most delicious thing I have ever tasted.

After I finished, Peter and Garrett quickly showed me how to dispose of the body so that no one would ever know the guy was drained by a vampire and then we rushed back to the truck and going to the store to pick up the things Kathy would need in the next few days.

When we got back to the house we could hear from her heartbeat that Kathy was awake and by the sounds of things Char was helping her take a bath. I left the guys to unpack the food while I rushed up the stairs, knocking on the bathroom door and handing Char the bag of clothes I bought.

After a few minutes Kathy came out dressed comfortably in sweat pants and a T-shirt and I silently reveled in the fact that she was a lot like me in that sense.

We went down stairs and I went into the kitchen to make a sandwich for Kathy, which I gave to her with a Coke and two of the pain killers the doctor had prescribed.

"Kathy, would you please tell us about yourself?" I gently asked.

She looked thoughtful for a minute before shaking her head and looking at all of us she started, "Well my story is not a happy one... Until tonight that is. I grew up as an only child to parents who were always too busy to spend time with me. I had to learn to take care of myself from a very young age and because of my independence I didn't have any friends. I never seemed to fit in at school and some of the kids even made fun of me because of the situation at home. Then just before I turned eighteen I met a guy, he seemed really sweet and he made me feel special and loved. Two years ago, just after my eighteenth birthday both my parents died in a car accident and I was shocked to find out that even with all the hours they worked they had nothing but debt. Everything was sold just to cover the costs of what they owed and I was left with nothing and nowhere to go, but this boy took me in. I got a job and we shared an apartment, but last night he kicked me out, saying he was fed up with me holding out on him and he wanted a real woman. Again, I was left with nothing and nowhere to go, so I decided to walk to the nearest homeless shelter, hoping for a place to stay until I could find a room and that's where you found me."

I was shocked that her life as a child was so much like mine and I rushed to her side, giving her a hug and gently wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You don't have to worry anymore. You have a home and a family with us and we will take care of you. No one will ever hurt you like that ever again," I said vehemently and everyone nodded in agreement when Kathy looked at them.

"Thank you so much, for saving me and taking me in. I never imagined that I would feel so welcome in the home of vampires," Kathy said, her voice thick with emotion.

We spent the rest of the day telling Kathy our respective stories, except for Jasper as he was afraid of her reaction, but we didn't push him. We knew he wouldn't open up until he realized who she was to him. We answered all her questions about vampires and that night when she went to bed she had wormed her way into all of our hearts. She truly was family now and we would go to the ends of the earth to keep her safe and happy.

Jasper's POV

I felt a pull to Kathy which I didn't understand. I've never felt so attracted to anyone and I've only met her a few hours ago and yet I knew I would do anything to keep her safe and to see her smile.

When she told us her story I felt so angry at her parents and the boyfriend who kicked her out just because she wasn't ready for sex. What sick bastard would do something like that to someone as sweet as Kathy? It took everything I had not to let my anger show and I knew that as soon as she went to bed I would need to let off some steam.

When the others told her their stories I couldn't get myself to participate. I was scared about what she would think if she knew what a true monster I was. I couldn't understand it, but I wanted her to get to know me for who I am now before I told her who I was back when I was with Maria. It was a horror story and I was sure she wouldn't want anything to do with me when she knew everything I did.

When she went up to bed I rushed outside and deep into the surrounding woods where she wouldn't be able to hear my angry growls and snarls. I attacked everything in my path, but nothing seemed to help when suddenly I was tackled from the side.

We fought viciously, like only vampires can, but eventually I did calm down and I sent Peter a wave of gratefulness when I realized he was the one who helped me. Like always he was there for me when I needed it and as always he knew exactly what I needed.

Finally we headed back to the house and after a warm, relaxing shower we met back in the lounge to discuss our plans, which has now changed slightly since Kathy joined as she was human and we couldn't risk her in a battle like we were going to face.

It would take a little longer, but revenge will be sweeter when the Cullen's realize neither Bella or I needed them and that we had a family who accepted us for who and what we are.


	17. Chapter 17

Bella's Pov

That night as Kathy slept we discussed the change of plans that came along with our new human family member. Though none of us minded having her with us we knew that we wouldn't be able to exact our revenge while she was still human so we decided to go ahead and train as much as possible.

Garrett explained to me that he wouldn't be able to train me as the mating instinct wouldn't allow it, but he would stand on the side lines and advise me as much as possible. I was a little disappointed about it, but I also understood as I wouldn't be able to attack him either. Having Jasper, Peter and Char, who are the best fighters in the vampire world train me was however more than I could ever ask for.

When Kathy got up the next morning we told her of our plans to go to a clearing a few miles away from the house and she asked if she could come along to watch and we happily agreed. We quickly packed her a picnic lunch, making sure to take extra soda's and water and a blanket for her to sit on before she got on Jasper's back and we set off for the clearing.

When we got there we made sure Kathy was comfortable before we started. Char started out first by showing me the basics. First she started out by explaining how normal newborns attack and why that was an easy way to get killed. She showed me some basic manoeuvres before we started to spar and I was surprised at how quickly I was able to beat her as she was such an experienced fighter.

After I could beat her almost every time we decided to take a break and Garrett praised me for how quick I'm learning, stating that I was a natural fighter and Victoria and the Cullen's wouldn't know what hit them once we finally got our revenge. I was so happy to know that they thought so highly of my ability to fight that I got a little bit cocky when the time came to face Peter.

I ended up face down in the dust more times than I want to admit, but finally after several frustrating hours I realized my mistake and went back to what Char had taught me and only then could I hold my own against Peter, though he did still win more times than I did. Once Peter was satisfied that I could hold my own he started showing me more advanced moves, explaining how to use them to overpower a stronger or bigger opponent. I listened with rapt attention and when we started sparring again I finally had the joy of pinning Peter face down in the dust and I crowed in delight before running over to Garrett and jumping in his arms, causing everyone to laugh at my antics.

We sat around chatting for a bit while Kathy ate some of the food we packed and she asked question after question about the training and the techniques we used. She didn't once show fear, instead she was even more interested in everything vampire related and I had a feeling she would ask to be turned sooner rather than later and I was happy, not only for our family, but for Jasper. He deserved to be happy with someone who accepted him and us for who we were. Someone who didn't try to change him at every opportunity.

While we were sitting, joking around and relaxing, Garrett wouldn't let me go. His mating instincts were in overdrive since Peter started training me and he had a hard time watching me being attacked by another vampire, especially a male. He kept running his hands over my body checking for injuries and nuzzling into my neck and finally he managed to calm down enough that Jasper and I could have a go at training.

Jasper was a tough one to beat. His speed was something I stood in awe off, he moved so fast that he was a blur to even my vampire eyes and I bit the dust every single time. Finally he had us stop and had me stand in the middle of the field with my eyes closed and just had me concentrate on my surroundings. Feeling the differences in the air when he moved, listening for the direction he was coming from and using my instincts to anticipate his attack.

Once I got that right I managed to dodge his attacks and I even managed to get a few hits in, but he was still the better fighter and I quickly got frustrated. Peter explained to me that they've never come across another vampire that could take down the Major, but if I could manage to hold my own against him they would consider my training to be done.

It took a few days for me to finally manage to hold my own and we decided in one last mock battle before heading back home to hunt and relax and just spend time together. I don't know how I did it, but I managed to pin Jasper down and I wanted to jump for joy when suddenly everything turned to chaos.

Somehow Kathy was feeling the mating pull and seeing Jasper being pinned had her in a rage. She ran at us screaming threats at me, but Garrett caught her around the waist trying to protect her, but unfortunately Jasper didn't see it like that and in a nanosecond he had thrown me across the clearing and was running at Garrett and Kathy.

Garrett realizing what was happening immediately let go of Kathy, but he wasn't fast enough to move away so Jasper kicked him causing him to fly and crash into a tree. This caused my mating instincts to go wild, but before I could even get to the Major he had his human mate in his arms and had disappeared into the forest so I went over to my mate to check him for any injuries.

Garrett picked me up and ran miles into the forest before putting me down and the both of us started checking the other over for injuries and once we were assured the other were fine our instincts went from concern to the need to claim and mark each other again.

Our mating was wild and feral, but oh so good and once our instincts were sated we were happy to just lay in each others arm, purring lovingly in our contentment.

Jasper's POV

Watching Bella's training left me in amazement. Never have I seen a vampire, let alone a newborn with such a natural fighting ability. She mastered both Char and Peter on her very first day of training and that was awe-inspiring, but I knew she wouldn't be as quick to beat me. Maybe I was cocky, but experience had shown that their wasn't a vampire alive that could beat the Major.

It took a few days before she could finally hold her own against me, but then in our final mock battle she somehow managed to pin me and I was left in shock as that has never happened to me before. Bella was going to be a force to be reckoned with that was for sure.

Suddenly I could hear my mate screaming and when I saw another male restrain her a red veil covered my eyes and I managed to shove the vampire on top of me off before rushing toward my mate. The male immediately let go off her, but he was still too close so I kicked him away and picking up my mate I ran us deep into the forest to check her over for injuries.

I stood her up with her back against a tree and ran my hand and my nose down her body, looking and smelling for any signs of injuries before turning her around and doing the same to her back. Once I was satisfied that my mate wasn't injured I sank to the ground pulling her down into my lap before nuzzling her neck and she started running her hands through my hair causing me to purr in delight and the red veil to lift from my eyes.

"Jasper, what just happened?" Kathy asked me confused.

"When I heard you scream and saw Garrett restraining you, my mating instincts kicked in and I needed to get you away to check you for injuries. Usually it would also lead to wild sex and claiming each other, but since you are still human I have to restrain myself from going so far," I explained to her.

She hummed, clearly deep in thought before blurting out, "Well then I guess we shouldn't wait too long before you turn me because I was livid when I saw her pin you."

I could feel embarrassment roll from her in waves and her red cheeks and turned down face was a dead give away so I asked, "Darlin', what's wrong? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Well... I want you to turn me and soon, but I don't... I don't want to be changed as a virgin..." She stated her cheeks getting impossibly redder.

"Oh Darlin', I would love to make love to you before finally claiming you and making you mine forever, but we've got time. I don't want you to feel rushed."

"I want this, Jasper. Since I've met you I've felt this need to be with you. You make me feel safe and loved, something I've never felt before and I don't know how I know, but I know you are the one and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you and this family," She stated passionately making me the happiest man on earth.

"Well Darlin', if you are sure I think we should head back to discuss your impending change with the rest of the family."

I picked her up bridal style and with a happy grin I ran back to the house, excited to start making plans to change my mate. . .


	18. Chapter 18

Kathy’s POV

I was a little disappointed that Jasper ran us back home so soon, but I understood that he felt the need to tell the family about my decision to be turned now. I also thought it might be a good idea to have some girl talk before I was changed especially since I wanted Jasper to make love to me before he bit me and I would need some advice as I was still a virgin and I didn’t have a lot of experience with guys. Sure I lived with my ex, but he kicked me out because I refused to go any further than kissing. Subconsciously I must have known he wasn't the right one for me.

The family was waiting for us in front of the house and Bella immediately came closer to apologize to me. None of us suspected that I would feel the mating pull so strongly as we’ve only known each other for such a short amount of time. I immediately accepted her apology and we didn’t waste any time in telling them that I decided that I wanted to be turned that night.

Everyone was happy for us and they made me feel special and welcome like I was truly part of their family and I was once again grateful to whatever forces led these amazing people to me. 

The guys went hunting with Jasper as he wanted to be prepared to change me and that gave me the opportunity to talk to the girls without being overheard. I quickly explained to them that I wanted Jasper to make love to me before I was turned, but that I needed advice as I was still a virgin and I didn’t really know what to expect. I was blushing bright red as I told the girls what my plans were, but again I was thankful when they didn’t turn the situation into something awkward.

I was ushered into the bathroom and Char and Bella explained to me how the vampire body worked and I asked them to help me prepare my body for the change. They waxed every part of my body, even giving me a brazilian wax and it was torture, but I also knew that it would be worth it in the end. Bella then ran me a warm bath filled with the most wonderful smelling bubbles. The whole bathroom smelled like strawberries, my favorite scent and I was so relaxed that I didn’t even feel embarrassed at being naked in front of others who were still practically strangers, but who I felt would become my sisters in no time.

While I relaxed in the bath I asked them questions about what to expect when Jasper made love to me and also what I should do to please him, but Bella assured me that Jasper wouldn’t expect anything as he would want my first time to be all about me. She also told me that even though she could give me tips it would be more rewarding for me and Jasper to learn how to please each other on our own and I couldn’t help but agree with her.

After my bath the girls rubbed a delicious strawberry cream into my skin leaving it soft and silky before ushering me into the bedroom where Char brushed my hair until it shone beautifully. When they were done I felt like a whole new person, for the first time in my life I actually felt beautiful. I got dressed in a forest green mini dress that showed cleavage I didn’t even know I had and not long after we were done I heard the men coming into the house, laughing and teasing each other like only brothers could.

I slowly made my way down the stairs and when Jasper spotted me he gasped, his eyes turning a hungry shade of black, but I knew he didn’t hunger for my blood. He stalked over to me, causing a delicious shiver to run down my spine and my panties became wet with my arousal. Jasper inhaled deeply and normally I would have blushed at the thought of someone being able to smell me, but it just turned me on even more and I was grateful to notice we were alone.

Jasper’s voice was husky as he said, “You look so beautiful and you're scent just drives me wild…”

I was thrilled at the reaction I got from him and with surprising confidence I said, “Well big boy, what are you waiting for?”

Jasper’s POV

When Kathy made her way down the stairs I only had eyes for her. She looked so beautiful in that dress and I could feel my eyes darken as my lust spiked at the vision in front of me. I barely registered when the others left the house.

I stalked toward her and I could tell she liked it by the scent of her arousal that permeated the air and I could barely contain my growl. My voice was husky when i told her that she was driving me wild, but her response is what sent me over the edge.

I had her pinned to the wall, my mouth crushed against hers before she could even blink and she moaned when I traced her bottom lip with my tongue. We fought for dominance but she ultimately submitted to me and I reluctantly pulled away when she needed to breathe. Attaching my mouth to her neck I picked her up and she willingly wrapped her legs around my waist. Licking, sucking and nipping her neck I rushed us up the stairs and to our bedroom where I lightly deposited her on the bed, ripping my shirt off before laying down with her.

I quickly pulled her in for a heated kiss, my arms roaming over her cloth covered body, wanting to feel her naked skin on mine, but also wanting to take it slow and make her first time special and memorable. She pulled away gasping for breath before she started trailing open mouthed kisses down my jaw, my neck and reaching my chest she swirled her tongue over my nipples causing me to moan loudly at the pleasure shooting through my body.

She started to go lower, but I pulled her back wanting this to be about her and kissing her hungrily I unzipped her dress, slowly slipping it down her shoulders. The sight of her in nothing but black lace panties had me rock hard and fighting myself to not lose it like an immature hormonal school boy.

Slowly I kissed a path from her lips to her ear, causing her to moan loudly when I reached a particularly sensitive spot, before trailing kisses down her neck and chest until I reached her perky, rosy nipple and sucking it into my mouth she arched her back in pleasure. I sucked, licked and nibbled one nipple while pinching and massaging the other between my fingers before switching, causing her to moan loudly.

I started kissing my way down her stomach, swirling my tongue in her belly button before going lower. I was aching to taste the sweet ambrosia lying at the apex between her thighs. Looking her in the eye I pulled her panties down with my teeth and I could smell she became even more aroused at the sight. I slowly kissed my way up her leg until she was squirming for me to give her the pleasure she wanted. 

I was still looking her in the eye as I spread her lips and inhaling deeply I growled hungrily before licking her leaking juices up and savouring the wonderful taste on my tongue. She squirmed again, whimpering out, “Jasper please, I need you.”

I slowly started licking her dripping pussy, slowly swirling my tongue over her bundle of nerves, pushing her back down when she bucked her hips. I could feel she was close, but I wanted to prolong her pleasure so I lifted my head slightly making her groan in frustration. Slowly I pushed one finger into her pussy, lightly pumping in and out waiting until she was used to the sensation before pushing a second finger in.

I pumped in and out slowly until I could feel her orgasm building and i started licking her clit in long rhythmic strokes. She was moaning, whimpering and buckling in my hands and I could feel her walls tightening until finally she screamed out in pleasure. I licked her clean not wanting to miss a single drop of her essence before slowly kissing my way back to her mouth.

She pushed me back until she was lying on top of me, deepening the kiss before she pulled away and trailed kisses down my jaw and neck. Swirling her tongue around my nipple I moaned in pleasure. I went to pull her up wanting this to be about her, but she stopped me saying, “Please Jazz I need to do this for you. Please let me love you,” I couldn't deny her so I laid back watching her as she trailed kisses down my stomach before she unbuttoned my pants and pushing it over my hips.

Slowly, shyly, she took my took my length into her hand slowly pumping her hand up and down and when I moaned her name she gained confidence and leaning down she slowly, torturously swirled her tongue over the head before sucking me into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, swirling her tongue over my tip every time she reached it all the while pumping the length that didn’t fit in her mouth with her hand and I knew I wasn't going to last. 

I growled out trying to pull her off but she just shook her head and sucked harder, pumping faster and I came with a roar. Never have I experienced such a mind blowing orgasm before and I couldn’t wait to be inside of her. She was dripping wet, apparently being turned on by my pleasure and she moaned out in a husky voice, “Please Jasper, I need you inside of me.”

I carefully lined myself up at her entrance before slowly pushing in giving her a chance to stretch out. When I reached her barrier I pushed through quickly before stilling again waiting for the pain to subside and for her to be ready, kissing away the single tear that slid down her face.

She squirmed showing her readiness and I slowly started pumping in and out. She met me thrust for thrust and when I hit her g-spot I almost came at the amount of pleasure that shot through her.

“Oh god Jasper, harder...faster...please,” she moaned out.

I sped up my pace knowing neither of us was going to last long and a couple of thrusts later she screamed my name in pleasure causing me to fall over the edge, having another mind-blowing orgasm, and instinctively I bit down on her neck marking her as mine and starting the change that would ensure she would be at my side for eternity.

I quickly pushed as much venom as I could into her system before getting up and retrieving a wet washcloth from the bathroom I quickly cleaned her up before dressing her comfortably. I pulled on a pair of sweats before taking my place by her side, pulling as much of her pain into me as I could, reassuring her of my love and that I would be waiting for her to open her eyes into her new life...


	19. Chapter 19

Bella's POV

As soon as Kathy came down the stairs we all left to give them some privacy. We knew what was coming so we ran into the woods, but we didn't go too far just incase Jasper needed us, though we all knew he would be very protective of his mate in her vulnerable state for the next few days.

As I've hardly had any time alone with my mate I dragged him in the opposite direction from Peter and Char and into a small clearing a little ways into the woods.

"Bella..." he whispered.

I swallowed thickly, breathing in his addictive scent and standing on my toes I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning in until my lips met his. Desire shot through my body as our bodies touched, our lips moving in sync as I tangled my hands in his soft hair, pulling softly causing him to growl lowly.

Garrett wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and I felt his lips part as his tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance.. His tongue explored my mouth and our tongues battled for dominance, but I quickly submitted to his superior ministrations.

Hunger and need overtook me as my hands wandered over his chest and abdomen before going even lower. When I reached the hem of his shirt I ripped it off, impatient to see and feel his glorious body against mine. Taking off my shirt gently Garrett slowly backed me against a tree.

Garrett wrapped his strong arms around me and undid my bra, throwing it aside as I tried unbuckling his jeans, desperate to release his cock. Eventually, I got frustrated and ripped off his jeans, lust clouding over any conscious thought. My hands traveled down and stroked his rock hard cock, releasing a delicious moan from deep within his being. I released his hardened member underneath his boxers and ripped them off before I quickly pulled off my shorts and panties and arching my back I pressed my breasts against his muscular chest, the feeling of his skin against mine sending shivers of pleasure down my body.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I wrapped my slender legs around his narrow waist, closing the distance between us as much as possible.

"Garrett," I pant out,I need you...NOW!"

Smirking he cupped my ass cheeks, carrying me from the tree and lowering me onto the lush forest floor with him on top. He trailed his hands up my stomach to my breasts, massaging them as I whimpered and begged for more.

Trailing wet kisses from my mouth to my neck I shuddered in desire as he traced a path down to my breast. He took one rosy bud in his mouth, swirling his tongue around my nipple, making me arch my back as moans escaped my lips. Lust clouded my eyes as he released my nipple, trailing a fiery path to my pussy.

I was panting laboriously as he stopped right above my clit, teasing me by kissing down my inner thighs. My soaked pussy was pulsing with anticipation as I finally felt his warm, damp tongue touch my clit, making me almost scream in ecstasy.

Garrett swirled his tongue around my pussy, focusing mainly on my bundle of nerves. My moans came out as screams of pleasure as I fisted his soft hair with my hand and clawed the ground with my other. Black spots appeared in my vision as he kept on with this torturous pleasure. I could feel the coil wind up tightly in my stomach, begging to be released. I felt his tongue plunge into my pussy, lapping up my juices before being replaced with his fingers.

With a few thrusts and a twist of his finger the coil was released and my walls clenched around his tongue, making me scream as my orgasm hit me.

Garrett smirked, crawling on top of me as his lips glistened with my juices and a new hunger overtook me as I crashed my lips against his, my tongue darting out and entered his mouth, meeting his. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled myself closer to him, my pussy already soaked. His hands wandered all over my body, leaving a trail of fire as he went and I finally felt his cock position itself at my entrance.

Lust and desire raged through our body and I moved my hips slightly, trying to get more friction as my pussy became wetter and wetter. Garrett looked at me with burning passion as we locked gazes and nothing could describe the love that exploded in me. Garrett started to rock back and forth slowly, but I needed more. I grounded my hips into his cock pulling my mate closer to me.

"Harder...harder...fuck! Hmmm...harder!" I moaned wantonly.

I felt his thrusts quicken as moans and hisses of pleasure escaped his lips.

"Fuck...Bella...so tight!" This only curled my burning desire as I felt the familiar coil being wound up again.

Garrett's thrusts became harder as my orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks. I moaned and screamed as the walls of my pussy milked his cock for everything he had to give.

He collapsed on top of me as our breaths came out in pants. My orgasmic high eventually dissipated as Garrett pulled out and layed down next to me, gathering me in his strong, safe arms as I closed my eyes with a smile on my face.

I looked up at my mate from under my lashes as he smiled down at me, blinding me with his happy grin, "I love you my Bell," he whispered in my ear ...my Bella...I liked

"I love you too, Gar," I whispered back.

I don't know how long we stayed there, just lying in each others' arms, but eventually Garrett pulled me up and helped me get dressed before we set out to meet up with Peter and Char, knowing that Kathy's change would be over before too long and we needed to be close in case she is like a normal feral newborn.

Peter's POV

Finally after two and a half days Garrett and Bella made their way back to us, but I didn't hold it against them. They've hardly had time alone since they've met and they needed to connect on a deeper level. Sure they've claimed and marked each other, but that was instinctual after seeing the other in danger, but no finally Little Bell experienced what true love-making was all about.

I knew it was time to head back to the house so looking at everyone I said, "We need to head back, Kathy will awake soon, but Garrett and I need to be there while you two stay downstairs. Kathy won't be a feral newborn, but she will have issues with jealousy and she'll see you two as a threat. Once she has fed and the confusion of the change has settled some things will be better. Though the Major will recognise us Gar, It will be wise not to make any sudden movements or approach either of them without his consent."

Once I was sure everyone understood we made our way back and leaving Char and Bella in the lounge we slowly made our way up the stairs and to the bedroom where Jasper and Kathy were and by the sounds of her speeding heart we were just in time.

Just as we entered the room her heart gave its final beat and Kathy sat up with a gasp taking everything in with wonder until her eyes settled on Jasper. Tears that would never fall welled up in her eyes as she looked at him and she got up and went over to him almost too fast for me to see.

"Oh Jasper," she whispered sadly before laying her hand over his unbeating heart and just as she touched him he slumped to the ground...


End file.
